Demigods and High School
by JasmineTheFangirl
Summary: Annabeth comes to Goode! They also find a new demigod at school and encounter plenty of problems with life. The rest of the Seven arrive, a birthday party goes sort of wrong and a revenge plot begins... Well, nothing's ever normal or perfect in the life of a demigod. [I suck at summaries. JUST READ! :D] T for swearing.
1. Annabeth at Goode

**So hey guys, this is my first fanfic :D Please excuse me if the characters are off. :)**

 **Summary: Annabeth comes to Goode. She and Percy discover a new demigod and face new challenges as three demigods try to live normal lives.**

 **PLEASE READ, FAV, FOLLOW & REVIEW! :D**

 **...and feel free to yell at me if I don't update...**

* * *

 **Emma's (my OC) POV**

"EMMA!"

Yep, that was definitely my best friends. Jessica, my redhead crazy friend and Abby, the platinum blonde who could be super-blonde when it came to boys. I had brown hair- a darker brown color. I had other friends in my little clique but it was more like the whole school was in it. At least the girls.

I slammed my locker shut and came to face my two best friends, Abby and Jessica. "What's up, girls?"

Jessica gave me that look. "Emma, I know we've bothered you, but you should date that Percy Jackson kid!"

"He's soooo cute!" Abby had a crush on the most popular boy in school, Percy Jackson. He was the star of the swim team and was the mot popular boy (and a huge girl magnet).

I rolled my eyes and threw my baton in my locker. I was captain of the majorette squad and my best friend Abby was captain of the cheerleaders. Jessica's thing was just sports in general. "No."

"But you're perfect for each other!" Jessica protested.

"So am I! But everyone ships you together. Emma x Percy! We call it Perma!" Abby smiled. "And my ship with him is Perby."

"Perma?" I giggled. "Sounds weird. And no. Percy's just my friend."

"EVERYONE SHIPS PERMA!" both Abby and Jessica exclaimed at the same time, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"But Percy is so cute!" Abby squealed.

"And he's Mr. Popular! You are Ms. Popular! Hmm, I hear something screaming Perma! Like everything!" Jessica screeched.

"But Percy and I are friends. And it's going to stay that way." I sighed. They'd never give it up.

I walked down the hallway towards first period. Unlike most popular girls, very few people thought I was a stuck up snob, and I wasn't a senior. (I was a sophomore.) There were only three people who did: Lynnea, Mary and Billie. They hated everyone. They were the mean girls of school. I may be rich and popular, but that's no excuse to be snobby. Jessica and Abby had the same class as me except for first period, and they walked in opposite directions. I saw a blonde girl looking at her schedule and the room numbers. New girl. Probably lost.

"Hi," I said. The girl had unusual gray eyes. "Are you new?"

"Yeah," the girl answered. "I'm Annabeth. Can you show me where room 204 is?"

I smiled. "Sure. That's _my_ next class. I'm Emma."

Annabeth and I walked down the hall towards first period gym. Abby had art and Jessica had business class (not like on planes). I passed out meeting place- a specific spot in the hallway.

"Thanks." Annabeth brushed some of her curly hair out of her face. She went over to the bleachers.

"No problem." I waved and walked off toward my friends Becky and Jasmine. They smiled and we started talking about boys.

"You should go out with Percy Jackson!" Jasmine exclaimed. Almost all of the girls thought he was hot. _Everyone_ thought we should go out.

"You should. He's super cute!" Becky added.

"AGH!" I screamed. "I swear I am going to blow up if I hear that one more time!"

"Hey, Emma." It was Percy. Great.

"Hey, Percy." I smiled.

"Was it actually you who told Abby to ask me out for you? Because Abby said _'Do you want to go out with Emma?'_ " Percy asked.

"Abby!" I did a mental face-palm. "No. Everyone says you and I should get together. I mean, I don't dislike you or anything but... wow this is awkward. I like you as a friend. Please don't kill me."

Percy laughed. "Same here. No offense taken."

"Thanks." Percy gave me a hug.

"Aww!" said the girls.

 _ **"PERSEUS JACKSON!"**_

I turned around to find the new girl- Annabeth walking towards us angrily. Everyone moved aside. Percy instantly let go of me. Annabeth grabbed me and shoved me down.

"What the heck?!" I stood up. The girls rushed to my side. "Annabeth?"

 _ **"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"**_ Annabeth spat.

"I do!" Percy put his hands up. "Emma and I are just friends, Wise Girl! Nothing more!"

"But- but I saw you and her-" Annabeth started to cry. "You cheated on me, Seaweed Brain!"

"Annabeth," I whispered in her ear, "I'm not dating Percy."

"What do you think I am? A dumb blonde?!" Annabeth screeched, burying her face in Percy's shirt.

"EMMA! YOU SHOULD'VE MADE OUT WITH HIM WHILE YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" Jasmine screamed. "YOU SHOULD GO OUT!"

Annabeth looked up. "You're not dating him? But I saw-"

I cut her off. "Nope. We were just saying how we're friends and that we're going to stay that way."

"Oh my gods. I jumped to conclusions." Annabeth looked shame-faced. "Can-"

"You're forgiven." I smiled. "Are you free this evening, around 4? Ice cream. My treat. I have majorettes after school."

"Um, yeah." Annabeth smiled. "I'm staying at his place. We just have to talk to his stepdad, Mr. Blowfis. Maybe we can watch you practice."

"Your stepdad works here?" I asked. "Cool. And that's fine. I'm captain of the team. If you've got the same 6th period as Percy and me, we can go from there."

"Great!" Percy smiled.

During gym, we ended up playing soccer. I wasn't too bad at soccer; I was actually on the soccer team. I was pretty good at it. Percy and Annabeth were on the opposite team as me, and Percy was goalie. I scored about ten goals on him and smirked.

"Emma.. stop..." Percy panted.

I smirked. "No, I don't think I will."

By the end of gym class, Percy was almost dead. "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes!" I laughed. "Sorry. It was just kind of funny."

The bell rung, and Percy, Annabeth and I walked out of the gym together. Percy looked beat up, Annabeth looked like she was Percy's personal fangirl and I was smirking.


	2. Hellhound Attack

_**OMG, hi guys! Thanks for the follows/favs/reviews! :D Keep e'm coming!**_

 _ **So sorry I haven't updated; I'm at camp (not Camp Half-Bloods, sadly!) and there's no free wifi so I have to go to the library during free time. :(**_

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Abby and I all sat down at a table at the ice cream shop. We had invited Jessica too, but she had soccer until 5 pm and then basketball conditioning at 6. I set my backpack on the ground and baton on my lap.

"So, is it true that Samuel asked you out?" Abby asked, smirking.

"Yes." I sighed. "That's the seventh time this week and it's only Tuesday."

"Aw, poor you." Abby elbowed me.

"Who?" Annabeth asked. "Who's Samuel?"

"Oh my god. We have to get you caught up on the gossip." Abby smirked. "Samuel's this really dorky guy with glasses, and he's never had a girlfriend. Ew. Anyways, who do you like, Emma?"

"Nobody," I answered. It was a lie, I sort of liked Percy, but I knew he had a girlfriend. He had told me about her before, so I just said I wasn't interested. I know it was wrong to lie but Annabeth would smack me in the face if she knew.

"Really, tell me!" Abby exclaimed. "Now! Emma!"

"Nobody!" I insisted.

"Really?" Percy asked. "You're the most popular girl in school, how can you not like someone?"

I shrugged. "Guess the right person hasn't come along yet. Anyways, Annabeth, how was your first day?"

"When I was walking through the hall, I heard _Emma_ like twenty times!" Annabeth exclaimed. "' _Emma's party is coming up, Emma doesn't have a homecoming date, I wish I was Emma's best friend, Percy and Emma belong together, why is Emma still single, I want to date Emma...'_ I started to think you were a snobby popular girl. One who gets the entire school to gossip about her. No offense."

"None taken," I replied. "I guess I'm popular."

"You're TOTALLY popular!" Abby finished. "Try Queen Bee! And if you're lucky, she invites you to her party!"

"This year's theme is water park!" Percy exclaimed. "She says you can bring two friends who don't go to school if you want. I was going to take you but now you go to our school."

"But that's never a problem. She invites all her friends. Meaning, like, half of the boys and half of the girls!" Abby exclaimed. "Today's Tuesday, August 24th. Her birthday and party is on August 30th!" Abby exclaimed. "Annabeth, you started late, but she might give you an invitation!"

"She's right here, you know." I laughed. "And sure. Here."

I handed Annabeth a pink envelope. "Thanks. What do you like?"

"That's the best part!" Abby shrieked. "She doesn't need gifts. But I always bring her one anyway. And last year, she gave half of her birthday money- which, trust me, is a lot- to the animal shelter!"

I blushed. "Abby!"

"It's true." Percy confirmed. "I don't know how she gets the money to do all of that epic stuff, but she does."

"Her parents are famous," Abby answered. "You ever heard of Sarah Knight? Or Justin Knight? They're her parents."

"Your mom's a singer and your dad's an actor?!" Percy looked at me. "Wow. I never knew that."

"Yeah." I blushed again. "Um, what about you?"

I heard a weird growl from behind me and whipped around.

"What the heck?!" I asked. "What was that?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, terrified. "Hellhound!"

"Hell what?" I asked.

"I think we mean _**what the hell?!**_ " Abby asked.

A huge black dog with glowing red eyes burst through the wall.

"Abby, Emma, run!" Percy urged.

Abby took the warning and ran off.

"But Emma-" Annabeth gave Percy a look.

"I what?!" I grabbed my baton, the only weapon I had. Trust me, they hurt when they hit you. "Emma's not going anywhere!"

Percy uncapped this pen and it turned into a frickin' huge sword! What is this, some kind of freak show? A prank? What the...? Annabeth had a dagger. What the heck.

I grabbed my baton and stood with them. Percy and Annabeth used their weapon-weapons to hit the thing. I flung my baton at the 'hellhound' and hit it in the head. It whimpered a little.

"TAKE THAT!" I screamed.

It started to lunge at me, so I jumped under the table. I saw Percy and Annabeth jab at it some more, then the thing was gone, and Annabeth offered a hand. "It's gone."

"WHY WAS THERE A RABID COW?!" some lady screamed.

"How did they...?!" I was speechless!

"Good. Mist covering our tracks." Percy nodded.

"Hey, what the heck happened?" I brushed off the dust from my shorts. "What gives? Is this a prank? How dumb do you think I am?"

"We've got some explaining to do..." Percy sighed.

"Yes. Yes, you do." I folded my arms.

"Can you get us a car?"

* * *

I had pulled up to some hill with Percy and Annabeth. "Hello, hate to burst your bubble, but this is a hill."

"Go over it." Annabeth urged. "Do it."

"Come on, Annabeth. Chiron's waiting." Percy and Annabeth ran up the hill and over it.

I rolled my eyes. "Chiron's from Greek mythology, you idiots! He's not real! Centaurs don't exist."

"We know!" Percy called back.

"No offense but you need help!" I rolled my eyes. "Serious help."

"Trust me. Would I lie to you?" Percy stared at me with those hot sea green eyes... _oh god..._

"Maybe..." I folded my arms and gave him a look.

I sighed. They were stupid. I decided to follow them and saw a whole new world. It was a CAMP! I stared in awe.

"Emma Knight, welcome to Half-Blood Hill and Camp Half-Blood. You're a demigod." Percy and Annabeth stood on either side and spread their arms out.

"Wait, what?!"


	3. Daughter Of

**Thank you for the reviews & favs & follows! :D I'm back from camp now but I'm going to the Middle of Nowhere (aka No Wifi World) so IDK when I can update. :((( But ILY ALL!**

* * *

"Wait, what?!"

"You're a demigod. Come on. We'll explain." Percy smiled and ran off.

"What?!" I looked around. This place was beautiful! "Where are we?"

"This is Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth smiled. "I know it's not exactly a movie star mansion, but it's awesome. Trust me."

"I wonder why she hasn't been claimed yet." Percy looked at Annabeth. "Did the gods forget?"

"Forget what?" I asked.

"Okay, Percy made the gods promise to claim all their children around age 13. But you hadn't ever been chased by monsters or anything," Annabeth explained. "I'm a daughter of Athena, Percy's a son of Poseidon."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

"Um- yeah." Annabeth said. "Trust me, it's all real. Has there ever been something you can't explain?"

Now that she mentions it...yeah. "Um, my eyes look like Percy's?"

Has this girl never seen green color contacts on blue eyes?

Annabeth stared at my eyes, then Percy's and gasped. "Do you-?"

"Is it?" Percy asked.

"What?!" I asked.

"She has to be! Look at the eyes!" Annabeth jabbed a finger at my eyes.

"But she's too pretty and her hair isn't jet black..."

"She's right here," I muttered. "Yes, my eyes look like Percy's, so what? What even...?"

"We're trying to figure out your godly parentage... wait a minute!" Annabeth grabbed a strand of my hair. "Is this black or brown?"

"Um, black?" I replied. "Does it matter?"

Well, I had dyed it black. It might be coming out.

"How'd you become popular?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, I made majorettes freshman year, that's because I've been one my entire life. Most people don't make it until third or fourth year. I also host _'super-fabulous amazingly awesome'_ parties, according to Abby." I answered. "Why?"

"You think she is?" Annabeth asked.

"She's the only popular demigod. I still say-" Percy began.

"But the eyes! And the hair!" Annabeth interrupted.

"Still, she could've-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You total Seaweed Brain. Look at the hair. Look at the eyes. Hey, where was your last birthday party?"

"Um, the beach?" I answered. "Sweet Sixteen this year at the water park. Last year was the beach. Fourteen was an amusement park. Thirteen was a sleepover at this camp with horses. Do I have to keep going?"

"Um, no." Percy answered. "I'm convinced. We'll find out when she's claimed. I don't know _how_ I didn't notice her before."

"Yeah. That's a good question." Annabeth grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go see Chiron."

We walked over towards the cabin areas. I saw a bunch of people and guessed Percy and Annabeth were pretty popular here. We ran into a centaur.

Wait. _WHAT?!_

"New camper?" it asked.

"Okay, this is so not happening. I'm going crazy." I. Need. Help.

"Um, Emma, this is Chiron, you know, like, from Greek mythology." Percy smirked at the line I had used earlier.

I elbowed him. "Shut up."

"Hi." Chiron said. "No parentage yet?"

"Nope," Percy answered. "She's Queen Bee at Goode, though... Look at the eyes and the hair."

"Well, Percy, Annabeth, why don't you show her around camp?" Chiron suggested.

Annabeth nodded. "Okay. Come on, Emma. The number-one rule for half-bloods is no cell phones. It attracts monsters."

"I've had one since I was six. And an iPhone, too." I waved my new iPhone 6 in its case, which was blue.

"Blue! Good choice." Percy smiled and grabbed my phone.

"Focus, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth shot Percy a glare. "Give me... Whoa..."

"What?" I asked.

"I've read about this." Annabeth pointed at a chip attached to the phone. "It's Daedalus' scent-duller chip. Demigods can have phones with this! It's awesome!"

"That explains the no attacks," Percy muttered. "Her mortal parent must know about..."

"Okay, thank you." I took my phone back. "Anyways..."

"She's almost sixteen, she should be claimed by tonight." Annabeth said.

"She better," Percy muttered. "But we'll just stay the day, then we'll drop her off at her house. Annabeth, you staying over at my place or...?"

"New idea." I folded my arms. "Both of you come stay at my house. You tell me about all this... demigodness. Call it a sleepover. Abby, Jessica, Jasmine, Rose Liam, James, Rohan and Andrew are staying, too. It's sleepover night. My parents don't care."

"Um, okay, I'd just have to tell my mom." Percy smiled. "Thanks."

I waved my hand. "No problem. Now what's this about... claiming?"

"Well, Percy made this deal with the gods to claim all their kids by age 13," Annabeth explained. "Or whenever they get to camp if they're older, like you."

"Um, okay," I replied. "But-"

There was a flash of light, and I shut my eyes. Percy was smirking and Annabeth looked shocked.

"I. Told. You!" Percy smiled. "Not so smart anymore, Wise Girl."

"I was close!" Annabeth protested.

"Huh?" I asked. My hair now had blue streaks in it. It was still the same color, though. I was also wearing a one-strap blue dress that was a mix of formal and casual. "Wait, what just happened?"

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite. Goddess of love and beauty." Percy answered. "She just gave you a makeover."

"So she charm-spoke her way to popularity..." Annabeth smirked.

"I haven't felt any of it." Percy admitted. "Those chips don't dampen abilities."

"Huh. She earned it. Now she's going to have to live with Drew. Good luck, Emma." Annabeth laughed. "Drew is a total brat."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, now that I've gotten that, why don't we head to my house? Don't worry, Percy, Annabeth, there's clothes there and if needed you can go to Walmart."

"Hey, did you see the Homecoming nominees?" Percy asked. "You're going to win again."

"And you too." I elbowed him. "Come on. Let's go."


	4. Percabeth or Perma?

**HEY GUYSS :D Thanks for the rates, faves & reviews!**

* * *

When we pulled into the driveway, Percy and Annabeth gasped. Abby, Jessica, Jasmine, Rose, Liam, James, Rohan and Andrew were already there. They were all in a group talking.

"Sorry I'm late to my own sleepover!" I laughed. "I'm stupid."

"Did you do anything with Percy?" Abby hinted.

"She didn't. But Emma, I thought Jessica had sports stuff?" Percy asked.

"They ended. I just ran over here," Jessica explained.

"Oh."

"Hey, what's first? Spin the Bottle? Truth or Dare?" Liam suggested.

"Truth or Dare." I smirked. "Come on."

"This may sound like a stupid question, but what's that again? This is like my third sleepover at somewhere other then Percy's..." Annabeth blushed. "I've never been popular before."

Everyone stared in shock (except for me and Percy). "Your _third_ sleepover?!"

"We have to play everything!" Rohan exclaimed.

"You are, like, so sheltered!" Jasmine flicked her hair. "Seriously, Annabeth?"

"Yes?" Annabeth replied.

"Come on, let's just go play Truth or Dare." I smirked.

We walked into my room and Percy gasped. "Your closet is bigger then my _entire_ room!"

"Really?" I asked. "Anyways... hehe..."

Abby, Jessica, Jasmine, Rose, Liam, James, Rohan, Andrew, Percy, Annabeth and I sat down. "Abby, you can start."

"Okay... Emma, truth or dare?" Abby asked.

"Um... dare."

"I dare you to audition for the winter talent show!" Abby smirked. "Oh, and you have to sing Let It Go."

"Ugggh..." I sighed. "Why do you hate me? I hate that song. I was fine until that point."

Jessica stiffed a laugh. "You're a good singer, you idiot."

"Fine. Fine." I put my hands up. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you..." I smirked. "I dare you to sing Single Ladies in the cafeteria tomorrow!"

Everyone started laughing except Percy. "Oh, thanks a lot, Emma. Um, Rohan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask the girl you like out." Percy smirked.

"Um, Jasmine, will you go out with me?" Rohan asked.

"Yes!" Jasmine squealed.

"Awww..." the girls chorused.

"Okay, now, Annabeth, truth or dare?" Rohan asked.

"Dare?"

"I dare you to go jump in Emma's private pool! The deep end, too." Rohan smirked.

"You have a private pool?" How rich are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Um.." I blushed. "I have to see this."

We walked down to my pool, and Percy's face lit up with delight. Annabeth closed her eyes and jumped into the pool. We all started laughing. Percy pushed all the other boys into the pool.

"That's what you get for laughing!" Percy was actually laughing too.

"Not cool, bro!" James laughed.

"You laughed too!" Andrew was laughing too.

"I'm in a relationship with her! I think I can." Percy gave them a smug look.

"Hey!" Liam exclaimed.

"What did I do to you?" Rohan asked.

I snuck up behind Jasmine and shoved her in. _"EMMA KNIGHT!_ You did not do that!"

Soon this turned into a game of who could stay dry the longest. Abby pushed Jessica. Rose pushed Abby. I pushed Rose. Percy and I were the only ones left standing and we were fighting for control.

"It's our Pool Queen and King!" Abby shrieked, pointing at us.

"Perma!" everyone but Annabeth, Percy and I screamed.

"What's Perma?" Annabeth asked.

"The ship name- ugh- for me and Percy!" Percy and I landed in the pool together. We both came up laughing.

"Perma is canon and so popular!" Jessica tried to flip her wet hair.

"Our shoes are now at the bottom of the pool!" I laughed, pulling myself to sit on the side.

A heel was thrown at my head, and I dodged. Abby laughed. "Looked like your king's getting your shoes for you. My queen."

Annabeth decided to slink over in the corner of the pool. I was about to walk over, but then Rohan called, "Emma, great sleepover!"

"Thanks!" I noticed Percy had come up. "We just have to get dried off."

"Truth or dare, Abby?" Annabeth asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell your deepest, darkest secret."

"Um..." Annabeth paled. "Um, um, um... I liked this boy called Luke at the same time I like Percy from ages twelve to fourteen, and I like only Percy now."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yes?" Annabeth replied.

"Wow. Anyways, it's my turn. Percy! Truth or dare?" Abby rolled her eyes when Annabeth wasn't looking.

"I'll be back." Annabeth hopped out of the pool and ran out of the room.

"Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Emma. For thirty seconds." Abby smirked. "And do it like you mean it, too."

"What?" Percy and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Do it!" Abby ordered.

I stared up at Percy's to-die-for eyes. "I-"

"It's okay, I understand," Percy whispered. "Three... two... one..."

We kissed. He was so sweet to do this for me. In the corner of my eye, I cameras and people screaming "Perma! Perma is real!" Percy's eyes stared into mine, and I smiled on the inside. Percy's arm was around my neck.

 _I GOT TO KISS HIM!_ I thought. _AM I EVEN AWAKE?! OH MY GOD!_

I heard a gasp. Percy and I broke apart, his arm dropping off my neck. Annabeth had just walked in. She was on the verge of tears. She shut her mouth and backed up.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed. "It's not like that!"

"I understand," Annabeth spat. "You like her more. She's popular. She's pretty. She's better then me. It's over, Percy. First you hug her now you kiss her. Bye."

"Annabeth! No! I love you!" Percy cried.

"Yeah, so you kiss her!" Annabeth wiped away tears. "I'll be... you know where I'll be. Just ask her out already. I know you like her."

Annabeth ran out of the room, still soaked. Percy ran after her. I stood there blankly.

"Emma, I'm sorry," Abby whispered. "I just-"

I cut her off. "It's okay, Abby. I'm not going to take your invite back or anything. The party's over. Sorry, guys."

"Um, okay." Jessica pushed everyone back. "I had some fun. Thanks, Emma."

I managed a small smile. "I just feel rotten right now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that I ran off to my room. I had to find him. I had his address. _I'll check there first,_ I thought. _I'll try and make things right, even though I like him._


	5. Emma's Apology

**Do you like it? Please review! :D**

* * *

I ran up to my room, showered and changed. Percy was probably gone. Annabeth was definitely gone. I looked down. That blue dress from Aphrodite was magically dry again. I put it on again. No one had asked about my hair, surprisingly. I grabbed my blue umbrella (it was raining now) and purple raincoat. Lastly, I stuck my hair in a ponytail with my side bangs hanging down.

I looked at the time- 8:10. We'd gotten back around 7 and I'd taken very little time to get ready. I decided to let the makeup go, just this once. I also had an idea. I grabbed a blue sapphire necklace I'd never worn. It was still in its box, which I wrapped.

I walked out the door and down the street looking for Percy's apartment. What was it... 216?

I knocked on the door, and Percy's mom answered. "Hi?"

"Do you know where Percy is?" I asked. "My name's Emma Knight. I go to Goode, too and I'm a friend."

"He went for a walk outside," she answered. "I don't know where, though."

"Thanks." I waved and once out of sight, ran down the stairs.

I walked out the door and into the rain again. Where did Percy go? I had to find him, tell him I'm sorry, find Annabeth, tell her about the dare, how I'm sorry and didn't mean to break their relationship up. I thought they were cute together. But if they never forgave each other, I might've gone for Percy. He was hot. Seriously.

I passed a small alleyway, and a voice asked, "Emma? Is- Is that you?"

I stopped in my tracks. Perfect. "Yeah, it's me. Look, Percy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay. I don't even know who to blame." Percy sighed. "Me, for falling for her? Annabeth, for coming to Goode? You, for playing the game? Abby, for doing the dare?"

"You're wet. Here." I handed him my umbrella. "That's what my raincoat's for."

Percy managed a small smile. "Thanks. How'd you find me?"

"I found your apartment and asked your parents," I answered. "I really am sorry."

"I believe you. I just can't go back to camp after this." Percy sighed. "Annabeth would kill me on sight. If you came, she might, too."

"I have to get you and her back together." I didn't want that, but I had to. They belong together. "She's prettier then me, she's worth more, you love her more."

"You're pretty too," Percy added.

"Just not as pretty as her." I pushed a strand of hair behind me. "Not in your eyes. And you two belong together. _Trust_ me. Daughter of Aphrodite, right? Goddess of love and beauty, right?"

"Yeah." Percy said. "Yeah, you are. I don't know how to apologize to her. What should I do, punch you in the face?"

I laughed a little. "It's okay, i deserve it. I should've made a no-Perma rule. I thought people would have that sense to not... you know..."

"Yeah," Percy replied.

"Give her this." I handed him the necklace box. "It's a blue sapphire necklace. I haven't worn it. Birthday present last year. I think it'd look great on her."

Percy's mouth dropped. "Wow..."

I rolled my eyes. "What else does she want? A pet tiger? I could pull that off, too."

"Can I have a horse for myself?" Percy asked.

I slapped him. "You're so selfish."

"I owe you so much," Percy smiled.

"Hey, the rain's stopped." I smiled, too. "How about we go to camp?"

"How do I talk to her?" Percy asked.

"You explain. Make her listen." I explained. "Then give the gift. Or leave it where she will find it with an explanation note. She loves you, she's just mad. Trust me. And believe me, I'm sorry."

"Emma." Percy grabbed my shoulder. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Okay?"

"I just feel bad," I sighed.

"Stop." Percy shook me a little.

"Just come to my party, okay? Make sure she comes, too." I shoved him.

"Thanks, Emma." Percy laughed. "We'll try. I love you, Emma. As a friend."

"I do, too." I smiled. "Now go get your girl back!"

"You, Miss Knight, are coming too." Percy grabbed my hand.

"She'll smack me in the face, but..." I rolled my eyes. "I'm happy to help out a friend!"

"Now let's get my girl back!" Percy smiled. "Because I need her!"

"That's the spirit!" I smiled. "Come on. I've got my credit card. We can take a cab."

"I thought that cabs would be too low for a rich girl like you." Percy smirked.

"Shut up," I laughed.

"I want a credit card," Percy muttered

I snickered. "They're pretty useful. Like now. Come on."

We took a cab to Camp Half-Blood. Percy was nervous. I was ready to get punched in the face. I was nervous. Annabeth. Would. Kill. Me. On. Sight.

We paid and hopped out of the cab. Percy looked at me and I nudged him forwards.

When we entered camp, we saw Annabeth. She looked like she was Queen Bee around here. Oh, no. Was she spreading gossip about me? Was she-?!

"Hi, Percy," she spat. "Care to rub it in some more?"

"Annabeth! I can explain!" Percy left me and ran over.

"Sure you can." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth..." I walked up towards her group. "Let him explain. Trust me."

"And why should I?" Annabeth whirled around and held her dagger to my neck. Um...

"Just, please, listen!" I stared into her eyes. "Percy likes you more. You're skinnier then me, prettier, definitely more athletic..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And he kissed you!"

And then she smacked me, and everything went black. I had pretty much expected it.


	6. I Ride a Pegasus

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D Can I have more? :D**

 **What do you think will happen in the end: PERMA or PERCABETH?**

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON DEMIGODS AND HIGH SCHOOL...**

 _"Just, please, listen!" I stared into her eyes. "Percy likes you more. You're skinnier then me, prettier, definitely more athletic..."_

 _Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And he kissed you!"_

 _And then she smacked me, and everything went black. I had pretty much expected it._

* * *

I was knocked out for about five seconds. I just faked it for longer. I decided to listen in...

"Why should I believe you?" Annabeth continued.

"Just listen to me!" Percy cried. "It was a dare! Abby dared me to kiss her."

I think Annabeth was crying, but my eyes were shut. "But-"

"I still love you," Percy whispered. "I always will."

 _Aww,_ I thought. _So sweet. I just wish he loved_ me. _God! Get a grip, Emma. She's known him for like a million years and you've known him for like two._

"You looked happy kissing her," Annabeth shot back.

"Abby's dare said I had to act like I wanted to do it." Percy sighed. "Abby's.. Abby. Perma shipper."

"She does ship Perma..." Annabeth admitted. "Did you enjoy it? The kiss with Emma?"

"No." Percy sighed. "It didn't feel right. Because she's not you."

 _So cute,_ I thought. _I know he doesn't like me, but at least he doesn't think I'm a creep. We're friends._

"I forgive you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "Emma- not so much. I'm mad at Abby, though."

"Here." Percy handed her the package. What else would he give her? I heard unwrapping paper noises, box openings and-

"OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! PERCY!"

That.

"Glad you like it." I could tell Percy was blushing... #DaughterOfAphroditeSkills...

"Percy, I love you so much. I'm guessing Emma helped. But screw that! You're so sweet!" Annabeth squealed.

"Speaking of her..." Percy laughed. "You kind of knocked her out."

"For about five seconds." I flicked my hair behind me. "Playing dead."

Annabeth shoved me. "You evil little- !"

I laughed. "Percy said he wanted a pony for himself. I told him to stop being selfish. How about you show me more of camp?"

"I don't know if heels are the best thing to be wearing..." Annabeth pointed at my shoes.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!"

"You're going to train. And you're going to ride Pegasi. And you're telling me you're going to do it in heels?!" Percy asked.

I nodded. "I can do it. Daughter of Aphrodite. Lots of red carpets. Once, I had literally half an hour to shower, get dressed, do my hair, makeup and stuff, and I did it all in heels. Now about those Pegasi?

* * *

I dragged Percy and Annabeth to the Pegasus stables. When we got there, one of the white Pegasi walked up to me, and Percy smiled. "That's Snowbell."

"Snowbell." I smiled. "Hey, Snowbell. Guessing they don't have saddles due to their wings?"

"That's right," Annabeth answered.

Snowbell put her nose on her back as if to say _get on my back and I'll give you a ride._ I smiled and jumped (yes, in heels) on. Percy looked impressed.

"Hey, Percy, here's the first daughter of Aphrodite who hasn't fallen in her heels when mounting a Pegasus!" Annabeth snickered.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "Do you two have your own Pegasi?"

Percy led a black Pegasus out of its stall. "Meet Blackjack- my Pegasus."

"Children of Athena and Pegasi don't mix well. Except I ride Blackjack sometimes." Annabeth smirked and leaned against the barn door.

"Oh..." I replied. "Come on, Annabeth!"

"Here, you can ride Blackjack," Percy offered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and mounted Blackjack. Percy mounted a brown Pegasus. I rubbed Snowbell's neck.

"Okay, so... I've ridden a horse before, are Pegasi any different?" I asked.

"Horses don't fly. If you call the Pegasi horses, there's a good chance they'll buck." Percy snickered.

"Oh, really? I never noticed. I thought _ALL_ horses had wings!" I was laughing now. "Anyways... hmm..."

I shrugged and clicked my heels, and Snowbell soared up. I laughed and just held on.

Percy and Annabeth flew next to me. "You know, you were supposed to start small, right?"

I laughed. "Screw that! I don't care! The most exciting thing on equines I've done is gallop them! This is awesome! One day, though, I'm taking you to Churchill Downs, where the Kentucky Derby runs, and the Kentucky Horse Park!"

"The what?" Percy called through the wind.

"Don't tell me you've never been to either!" I rolled my eyes. "Please tell me you've been to an amusement park before!"

"Nope!" both Percy and Annabeth shouted.

"Oh my god, you haven't lived yet!" I laughed. "One day! Maybe this summer."

Percy started to slow us all down. "Hey, our parents know you're a demigod, your dad probably does too, but won't your parents be worries?"

I shook my head. "They don't care WHAT I do, really. Superstar parents never really are around their kids unless they're on the red carpet or something..." I hadn't seen my parents in awhile. Just Instagram photos, Tweets, updates from fan pages...

"Oh."

"Yeah. But I have butlers, maids, 94K Instagram followers, friends and pets to keep me company." I laughed. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

We landed our Pegasi. "So, how did you like the camp? We know it's not a red carpet or anything..."

"It's beautiful." I sighed. "Tomorrow, when Abby sees you two together, she'll probably give you some money and say sorry. I don't think she meant it in the wrong way, though..."

"Um, okay..." Annabeth looked uncertain. "Anyways, I'll be voting you for Homecoming Queen."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I won last year, too. I also won Prom Queen. So many Queens."

Percy laughed. "You enjoy it, Emma. Admit it!"

"I kind of do," I admitted. "Being Queen Bee comes with its perks. But then everyone's shipping Perma. Annabeth, you going to try out for any sports?"

"Majorettes looks fun, but so does the academic team." Annabeth sighed. "Do you have an architecture club?"

"Nope," I answered. "Sorry. Don't forget, my party's this weekend. This was a pretty epic day."

"With lots of drama." Annabeth sighed.

"I'm surprised no one's texted you yet..." Percy raised an eyebrow.

I unlocked my phone. "Holy...! 594 texts. It was on silent. Mostly from my group chat, like fifty from Abby and three from And ten missed calls from her, too. See? Popular girl problems."

"594 texts?!" Annabeth's eyes widened. "That's more then I've gotten in my entire life."

"Really?" I asked. "Never knew that. But I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget: birthday party!"

"We won't." Percy and Annabeth waved.

I just smiled back. "I'll bring my heels, too, and we'll see how well you can train in them."


	7. I Win

**Heyy guys! Trip to Middle of No Wifi begins Thursday (TOMORROW!) D: But it's less then a week, though! :) Please review!**

 **THANKS FOR 1K READS :D**

* * *

The next day after majorettes, in my heels, shorts and tank top, we went to camp to train.

"So, what's your ideal weapon?" Percy asked.

"Um, baton?" I answered. "I've never really thought about it..."

"I've got a dagger, you have a sword, Leo has fire power. It's possible." Annabeth said. "On the other hand, it'd have to be made of celestial bronze, and it'd have to have a point."

"Too bad it's not both." I tossed the baton in the air. "What's celestial bronze?"

"It's this metal that kills monsters," Percy answered.

Annabeth tried to catch the baton, but it just hit her hand "Ow! Gods, Emma, that thing is hard."

I laughed. "It takes practice to catch."

Annabeth somehow turned my baton into a sword. "What the...? What'd I do?"

"Well, Emma, looks like your dad knows you're Aphrodite's daughter, your mom probably knows, that explains the phone chip and sword-baton..." Percy stared it down. "Press the star on the end to turn it into a sword or baton."

"They never told me," I muttered. "They just dropped me off at Goode one day, and I make friends, join the majorettes..."

"When was the last time you actually hung out with your parents?" Annabeth asked.

"Um... I can't even remember," I answered. "Other then that- red carpets, Instagram photos, bring-your-kid-to-filming-day-while-she-does-absolutely-nothing..."

"So you're all prepared for camp and that's the price you pay." Percy looked at me sadly. "I never knew superstar lives were like that."

"I'm used to it." I just shrugged. "Plus, I can have parties whenever I want."

"I thought celebrities and their kids were like best friends." Annabeth sighed. "I never knew... I've never really noticed. When was the last time you were around your parents?"

"Um..." When was it? "Mom, the premiere of _Separated,_ a month ago, Dad, right before his New York City tour with his band."

"Um, well, back to training..." Annabeth mumbled. "So, let's see what you've got... Percy versus Emma."

"Huh?" Percy looked surprised. "Okay... I'll go easy on you."

I grabbed my baton sword and pointed it at Percy. He laughed and pointed his sword at me. One, two, three, four, five... my mom had once been in an action movie and had taught me the five basic sword fighting moves- at least from the movies. I didn't know if it would be

Percy lunged and I just stood there. When he was almost on me, I spun to the side. Percy whirled around and we were flipping our swords all over the place. Luckily I was in shorts. I saw campers gather around us but I ignored them.

Percy easily knocked my baton sword out of my hand and made me lean backwards. "I win."

I smirked. "Not yet."

"Huh?"

I did a backbend and knocked Percy's sword out of his hand with my shoe.. It went flying and I caught it. "Gymnastics, Percy, is useful. I might have hated it all my life, but my parents were just preparing me."

Percy tried to reach for my baton sword, but I tapped my baton-sword with my shoe and turned it back into a baton and pulled it toward me with my heel. "You were saying, Percy?"

Annabeth dropped the pencil she'd apparently found. "What?! Emma, you can fight?"

"She's going to make a great fighter!" someone called out.

"How did you...?" Percy asked.

"Simple. For the first part, my mom taught me the sword positions when she was in some action movie. The spin was just improvising. When you knocked that sword baton out of my hand and made me lean back, you just set me up for a backbend, kicking your hand and knocking your sword out of your hand. When you reached for my sword, I just grabbed it like I do in majorette practice when I'm too lazy walk over to get it. I've had a lot of practice with heels, too. Easy." I explained.

"That is... that's the best strategy I've ever heard!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Amazing!"

"Thanks." I smiled and looked down at Percy's sword. "Anaklusmos... Riptide. Nice name."

"Every sword has a name, what's yours?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Here."

I handed my baton in sword form to Percy. "Nice sword. It's called Tempest in English."

"Cool." I turned my sword back into a baton. "Annabeth, join the majorettes. Trust me."

"No thank you... it looks... painful." Annabeth laughed.

"Trust me, I just did what instinct told me." I smiled. "Now, Annabeth, I dare you to fight in heels."

I took off my sparkly purple stilettos, and Annabeth gasped. "Are you crazy?! I can't even walk in those!"

I laughed. "Try it, Annabeth. If I can beat Percy in heels, you can at least try."

"Fine. But only because beating Percy was a strategy worth Athena." Annabeth grabbed the heels and put them on. "Woah!"

Annabeth tried to walk,but her foot tipped slightly and Percy caught her. "Easy, Wise Girl."

I smiled. "Annabeth, you need a lot of practice."

"Hey, Emma, if you don't mind me asking, why do your parents never pay any attention to you?" Percy asked.

"Well, I don't know," I answered honestly, taking back my shoes and putting them on. "I think they're just busy with their lives and making sure I'm ready for life, being a demigod and all, and they try to make it up to me with epic birthday parties."

"Emma, do you mind if we bring a few extra people?" Annabeth asked. "They're demigods too."

I shrugged. "Sure. Bring anyone you want to."

"I wonder when the next Capture the Flag game will be..." Percy smirked. "You get to fight, no killing each other. and it's kind of a battle between the two teams. You, me and Annabeth together would be epic. Captains are usually the Ares and Athena cabins."

I folded my arms. "Sounds epic, just not as epic as my party. Half the school's coming, plus your friends, but that's like half of the usual water park crowd."

"I wonder if the gods will show up..." Annabeth smiled.

"That would be... awkward..." I rolled my eyes. "See you later, Percabeth."

I winked at their ship name and walked back towards the camp entrance. Who was I kidding? They belong together. Screw Perma/.


	8. Happy Birthday, Emma! (Special!)

***insert catchy author's note here* Thanks for your support :D Can I have more reviews please? Here's an extra long Emma birthday special to make up for it.**

 **Can you guys review more? :)**

* * *

Abby, Jessica and I all arrived at the same time. We all squealed on sight.

"Oh my god! Happy Sweet 16!" Abby handed me a wrapped present.

"It's, like, the biggest party of the year!" Jessica also handed me a wrapped present.

My parents had decided to come. They had set up a gift table and places where the food and stuff would go. Abby and Jessica tossed their bags beside mine. It was 10 AM. We had until 5 PM. I saw Liam arrive.

"Oh my god, it's Liam." Jessica hid behind me.

"Liam and Jessica!" Abby taunted.

Jessica liked Liam, and I could see why. He was tall, muscular, blonde and athletic. He was the star of the football team. I needed a ship name for them. The Percabeth ship had sailed and the Perma ship sunk. Everyone still shipped Perma, though.

"I just noticed. Nice streaks, Emma!" Jessica smiled.

"Girl, you need to catch up!" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Don't scream too loud when you hear this..." I shot Abby a look- "Percy's coming with his girlfriend. They're brining a few people too."

Abby jumped around and grabbed my hand. "You look good! OW! Ow, ow, ow! Stepped on a rock!"

Jessica laughed and ran in the direction of Liam. "I'll see you later..."

I smiled. "Jessica and Liam are so cute."

"They're like you and Percy!" Abby smiled.

"He has a girlfriend." I sighed and noticed my baton on the table. "What the heck? Why is this here?"

Abby shrugged. "Dunno, but all the water rides look awesome!"

I was expecting about 150 people. Our school was really small, oddly, unlike most schools in New York. Luckily for me, today was a hot, sunny day. Abby and I flipped our hair dramatically and laughed.

"Woah, Annabeth, look at this." It was Percy's voice.

Abby grabbed my shoulder and leaned in. "Look, it's your perfect match!"

I did the same to her. "Look, he has a girlfriend!"

"Hey, Emma, happy birthday!" Annabeth hugged me and looked at my shoes. "High heeled sandals?"

Abby looked at the card in Annabeth's hand, leaned in and whispered, "That's it?"

I stepped on her foot with my heel and she shot me a dark look, then walked off. "Yeah. Hey, Percy, Annabeth. Sorry about her."

"So she's the one you had to kiss." another voice called. "Not bad. In fact, very nice."

"Shut up, Leo."

Percy smiled. "Guys, meet Emma. Emma, meet Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico and Thalia." He pointed to each one in turn.

I smiled. "Um, hi. I'm Emma. Guessing you're all-" I lowered my voice. "demigods? I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

They all nodded, and the Cherokee girl called Piper spoke up. "Me too, half-sister. And I approve of those shoes."

"You look like Percy's half-sister." Hazel looked at my eyes and hair.

"Yeah, she fooled us." Percy sighed.

"Card's from all of us," Annabeth said.

I pushed my hair back. "So, yeah, go out, have fun, do whatever, just don't die. And if someone mentions something about Perma- did Percy explain that already?

"Isn't it that ship between you and Percy?" Thalia asked.

"And you don't ship it, right?" Hazel asked.

"Who ships it?" Piper asked.

"Um, yes it's the ship between me and Percy, but I don't ship it," I answered. "Our entire school ships it and it's annoying. What are the ships between you guys?"

"Me and Frank." Hazel smiled.

"Me and Jason." Piper leaned on Jason.

"Percabeth," I smirked.

"Me and this girl called Calypso. She's not here." Leo flashed a smile.

"EMMA!" Jasmine, Rose, Becky, Sierra, Leah, Jane and Amy all charged at me. "HI!"

"Hey, girls!" I smiled and looked over at Percy's friends. They all looked at me as if to say, _she's popular?_

"Oh my god! Look at him! He's hot!" They left as quickly as they came.

"You're popular? You're the first demigod I've met who's popular!" Jason looked astounded. "Except at camp. We were involved in this big prophecy so we're pretty popular at camp."

"Did you charm-speak your way up to the top?" Piper asked.

"Percy and Annabeth mentioned that, what really _is_ it?" I asked.

"Well, it's when you make people do what you want. Simple as that," Piper answered. "Like if I said to do something, then the other person did it, that would be using charm speak. It's only for daughters of Aphrodite and Venus, though."

"Cool," I replied. "Awesome. And-"

"OH MY GOD, EMMA!" Jessica ran over with Liam in tow. "Oh, hey, you guys Percy's friends?"

"Um, yeah." Frank answered.

"Well, you probably won't get this." Jessica smiled and grabbed me. "Liam and I are a thing."

I squealed. "Oh my god, that's great, Jessica! Now, if you don't mind?"

Jessica took a picture with all three of us. "See you later, Emma."

"Okay, there's that." I turned back to Percy and Annabeth's friends. "So... yeah. I don't think I've ever actually _used_ charm speak. I tried when I was 5 to let my stepmom take me to the premier of some movie. It didn't work. She's Sarah Knight."

Piper's eyes widened. "Cool. My dad's Tristan McLean."

"You'd fit in with my friends." I smiled at Piper. I liked her. "Just a warning, if you ever come to Goode, and you see them with their makeup, run. They make sure everyone looks fabulous."

"They're not demigods, though," Annabeth assured.

"I've never been to a water park," Hazel said.

"Wow. The girls would totally freak." Seriously?! This girl hasn't lived yet.

"I'm from awhile back. Very long story." Hazel waved a hand. "Oh well."

"Hey, Emma." Abby appeared behind me. "Who's your new friends?"

"Well, there's Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Nico and.. Tabitha?" I knew I got that name wrong...

"Thalia," she corrected.

"Thalia," I repeated. "This is Abby. Captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Well, we're all going to go hang out in the wave pool. Want to come?" Abby asked. "There's cute boys!"

"Um, sure." Piper blushed.

Abby rolled her eyes at me as if to say _I didn't ask her._ "Sure, why not."

"I'll come too." I smiled. "Hazel? Annabeth? Thalia?"

"Um, no thanks." Hazel answered. "See you."

Thalia shrugged. "Nah."

"Sure. See you later, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth luckily didn't see Abby roll her eyes. I kicked off my shoes.

* * *

"Hey, Emma, I don't think Abby likes us too much," Piper whispered. "She's given us a lot of dark looks."

"She's the one who made Percy kiss me, then Annabeth got mad," I whispered. "So I think she's mad at Annabeth and everyone besides Percy who's friends with Annabeth. But I like you as a friend."

"Me too," Piper whispered. "Woah. What's all this?"

In the wave pool, a bunch of my friends were hitting volleyballs and doing flips off the side while getting yelled at. "Typical friends."

"Hey, Emma, who's the new sorority girl?" Kate, one of my friends, asked.

"Kate, we're no sorority," I laughed. "Sororities are in college."

"Well, welcome to the not-sorority... what's your name?" Kate called.

"Piper," Piper answered.

"Well, hey there, Piper. Come join the not-sorority." Kate smiled. "Emma's our Queen Bee."

I blushed. "Nah."

"You're so hot!" one of the guys called out.

Piper laughed and I blushed even more. "Piper, let me guess, Jason's your boyfriend?"

"Yep!" Piper smiled. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"I'm single," I answered.

Piper stared in awe. "You're this pretty and you're single?"

"Surprised me too," Annabeth added. "First day I thought Percy cheated on me. Turns out she's just one of-"

Annabeth was cut short by a wave slamming her. She looked around and saw Percy, Hazel, Thalia and the boys laughing. Piper and I both fell on top of each other laughing too.

"Percy can control water," Piper whispered.

"I guessed," I whispered back.

"That was one surprise wave!" Jessica screamed.

"Hi, Percy! You're hot!" Abby smiled.

Piper and I just laughed more. Annabeth didn't look happy. I gave Abby the _SHUT UP!_ sign.

"By the way guys, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be in next summer- the 2016- Olympics!" Percy exclaimed. "Swimming. It's in..."

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Abby screamed. "PERCY JACKSON AT THE OLYMPICS!"

"It's in Brazil," Annabeth finished.

All the girls started swarming Percy. The rest of us were still standing in the pool speechless.

"Sorry about my friends..." I sighed. "Every girl in school likes him."

"It's not your fault." Piper smiled. "You're not chasing after them and I know you don't ship yourself and him..."

"I wonder how many girls from Goode will be going to the Olympics." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Chasing after a boy."

"Not that many girls at Goode have THAT much money." I answered. "Tickets are like a million bucks, plus the flight there and back or all the hotel stays if you're going by car. You guys going?"

"Let's start raising money... just in case..." Annabeth looked at all the girls and Percy. "Oh, no, Abby's closing."

"Raising money?" I turned to her. "Why do that when we can all go?"

Annabeth looked shocked. "Like, ten of us?"

"I've got my own private 747, Annabeth, I think I can do it." I smiled. "Might as well bring your parents. And my parents can probably pull some strings."

"You're amazing!" Annabeth almost strangled me in a hug.

"Can't... breathe..." I broke away.

Piper laughed. "Queen of Richness."

"I guess." I shrugged. "Anyways, should we go rescue Percy?"

"Oh. Right."

* * *

"So, Percy..." The girls had snuck into the group. I had no problem getting in.

"You're hot." Abby smiled. "Emma, there you are."

I was tossed next to Percy, who had his shirt off. "Hi?"

"WHO SHIPS PERMA?!" Abby cheered.

"ME!" the girls cheered.

 _Me,_ I thought.

Annabeth pushed her way to the front. "BACK OFF, GIRLS! HE'S MINE!"

The girls took her warning and ran, and finally Percy was just with Annabeth and the rest of us. "Ugh, those girl won't leave me alone..."

"We have to sink the Perma ship... somehow..." I sighed.

"How do we do that?" Thalia asked.

"No clue..." I replied. "Come on, let's just enjoy the water park."

"Come on, Percy, let's go check out the Tunnel of Love. Jason? Piper? Frank? Hazel?" Annabeth smiled and led them all off.

Thalia, Nico, Leo and I remained. "You and Nico-"

Thalia rolled her _eyes._ "I'm sworn off boys forever. I'm a Hunter of Artemis, and we're permanently single. We're also sort of immortal- we can't get sick and we can only die in battle."

"Oh," I replied.

"Hey, Emma!" Jessica called. "Come on, we're going to the slides!"

"See you later." I waved to Leo, Nico and Thalia. "Coming!"

* * *

When Jessica said slides, I didn't know she meant the straight down slide.

"Um, Jessica, you sure about this?" I asked.

"I know, right?" Hailey flipped her hair.

"Totally!" Jessica lad down and slid down. In a few seconds, she hit the water.

"Who's next?" Abby called. "Jasmine? Hailey? Becca? Rose?"

"I'll go." Rose flicked her auburn hair behind her and slid down.

I ended up going up after that. When I got out, I was laughing. "That was EPIC!"

"I know!" Jessica exclaimed. "Totally."

"That was scary!" Rose shuddered.

"Oh my GOD!" Abby shrieked. "Karaoke!"

"Oh god, no!" I laughed.

I ended up getting dragged over to karaoke and Abby smiled. "Do something from Legally Blonde. In honor of the next play. The blonde girl from drama club's here- over there, her name's Bridgette. The one who's the only blonde and can't sing. Show you can sing better then her and I'll let you off the hook on the dare about Let It Go."

"But there are no solo songs." I pointed out.

"So Much Better." Jessica smirked. "I have to see this. And I'll be your Greek chorus."

I rolled my eyes. Jessica smirked. We pulled it up on YouTube and I grabbed the microphone. I think my mom had been in this... my mortal mom...

At the end of the song, Abby was laughing and Percy and Annabeth's friends were there. Jessica and I just cracked up. I jumped off the stage and walked over to Abby.

"I officially hate you." I pointed at Abby and Jessica. "But you're still my friends."

"Oh, hey, there's Percy!" Abby pointed, changing the subject. "And his girlfriend Annabitch."

"She's not a bitch," I whispered, and turned my attention to them. "Hey."

"You did great." Hazel smiled. "What's the song from?"

I glared at Abby and Jessica. "Legally Blonde."

"The Musical!" Jessica chirped.

"You better be auditioning!" Abby added. "You'll be Elle for sure!"

I grabbed my hair. "Look at my hair. I'm not a blonde. But you, Annabeth..."

"Me? I've never been in a play, though." Annabeth looked surprised. "I can't sing either."

"What if you lip-synced and Emma sang from backstage?!" Jessica exclaimed. "Surely the drama teacher would be okay with that."

"And then you could try out for the male lead," I suggested. "Percy."

"I think you'd make a great Elle, Emma." Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, and Percy would make a good Emmett. Perma would kiss, everyone would be happy." Abby looked over at Annabeth. "Emma, just wear a blonde wig."

"But-" Annabeth began."

"Yes! It's the perfect ship!" Abby smirked at Annabeth and pushed her over. She grabbed Percy and my head. "NOW KISS!"

"What?!" Percy, Annabeth and I looked around in confusion.

"Abby, he has a girlfriend." I gave Abby a dark look. I realized I was still in love with Percy, I just had to act like I didn't.

"Me!" Annabeth snapped. "And he doesn't care if she's Queen Bee. He likes me more then her. No offense, Emma."

"None taken," I replied. I knew she was just standing up for herself.

"Yeah, well-" Abby began. I knew that sentence would not end well.

"Well," I interrupted. "Um... Percy, why don't you have a go?"

"Sure." Percy shrugged, running away from all the awkwardness. He got up on the stage.

"I wonder what he's going to sing..." Annabeth looked over at me.

The music for Fall Out Boy's Centuries started playing. "Centuries. By Fall Out Boy."

"Oh, not again Percy!" Jason screamed.

I shot them a confused look and Piper laughed. "He discovered this song and he won't stop with it."

We listened for awhile until I smirked. "He's pretty good."

At the end, everyone was cheering. Percy took a bow and Abby ran up to him, shoving Annabeth out of the way.

"Oh. My. Gawd." Abby screamed. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Annabeth tried to push Abby aside. "Excuse me."

Abby looked her over. "I'll excuse your fashion sense. Seriously? Orange is so last season.

 _This is getting ugly,_ I thought. _Time for a distraction. Then I can see Percy again!_

"Hey, Abby, is that Logan Lerman?!" I pointed.

"Where?!" Abby turned her head. I mouthed _RUN_ to Percy's gang and they took the hint. Abby was hopelessly in love with Logan Lerman.

* * *

I ran into Percy again after running for awhile. "I'm really sorry. Abby... is Abby..."

Percy laughed. "Perma shipper."

Piper asked, "Why does she hate Annabeth?"

"I honestly don't know. I think it's because of Perma. And she likes you, Percy." I sighed.

"Was was with the _NOW KISS!_ thing?" Thalia asked. "I normally hate boys but I can't help feeling sorry for you and Percy. Abby's a brat."

I shrugged. "She's nice- usually."

"Homecoming's coming up. No doubt she'll get people to chant on you two when you become Homecoming King and Queen," Annabeth spat.

"I wouldn't put it past her and I've barely met her." Jason rolled his eyes. "Next thing you know she's splitting up me and Piper."

"She doesn't know you, though?" Percy looked at Jason in confusion.

"She will soon!" Leo exclaimed.

"You're coming to Goode?" Percy, Annabeth and I asked in unison.

"Nice job, Leo." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, all of us."

"Well, if you're friends with Percy and Emma, that's a guarantee into the popular clique." Annabeth smiled.

I looked a the clock. "Two o'clock already?! Wow..."

Abby spotted me and ran over. "Hey Emma, hey Percy."

Percy clenched his teeth. "Hi, Abby."

"So, I sent your video AND Emma's video to the school. They loved it! Meet our new Elle and Emmett!" Abby squealed and jumped.

If this were a movie or TV show, there would be a ten-way screen divider with Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico and me. "WHAT?!"

Abby didn't see us acting like we were mad. "I know! You're welcome! You get to kiss!"

"They didn't ask for it!" Annabeth growled. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "EVERYONE wants to star in the play. I'm doing them a favor, Annabitch."

"Uh oh," I whispered. "Guys! Abby! Calm down!"

"Stay out of this, Emma." Abby hissed. "Percy should get a girl who's someone like Emma, not a slut like you."

"At least Emma's nice to me!" Annabeth shot back. "Unlike you. You'll break Emma and Percy apart to make room for yourself!"

Percy ran behind Annabeth and grabbed her, then whispered something in her ear. I could make out only a few things- _calm, stop_ and _Wise Girl._

Abby rolled her eyes. "Do I have to kill this girl to get you and Emma together?"

I ran up. "No! Abby! No offense to Percy but I don't even like him! He's one of my friends, nothing more!"

Abby pushed me aside. "Emma, I'm fighting for you!"

And that's when Percy Jackson pushed Abby into the nearest pool. I wasn't expecting that, nor was Abby.

"Wow..." All the popular girls stared.

"PERCABETH FOR LIFE!" I screamed. "Percy and Annabeth! Who's with me?!"

All the popular girls and guys let up a cheer. The people who didn't go to our school just stared in confusion. Percy and Annabeth just hugged me.

"Thank you," Annabeth whispered.

"No problem," I replied. I decided to put my Percy thoughts away and enjoy the party.

Jessica gave a cheer. "PERCABETH!"

I hopped on stage. "So, guys, Percabeth has gone so viral."

Abby jumped out of the pool and ran out.

I pulled Annabeth and Percy onstage. They kissed in front of everyone.

"Awww," chorused the girls.

"There you have it, Goode High. PERCABETH!" I smiled and punched my fist in the air. "Who wants to do karaoke?!"

They were happy, so I was happy.

"Hey! Emily! Do So Much Better again! Like for the play!" Jessica screamed. "Or Let It Go! Or Centuries! Or SOMETHING!"

I looked at Annabeth. "You want to take my place for that? I'll sing, you can lip sync, or you can just sing."

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure... I'm not doing it here though."

"Fine," I muttered, setting it up.

"Go, Emma!" Annabeth called.

I smiled and began to sing Let It Go. _"The snow glows bright on the mountain tonight..."_

By the time the song was over, everyone was cheering. I smiled and took a bow.

"Okay, okay, guys, stop making me blush." I laughed. "Next, I nominate Percy and Annabeth to do a duet on the song _Shut Up and Dance With Me!"_

"I can't sing!" Annabeth called.

"Along with Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel!" I smirked.

They all groaned, but the crowd pushed them up onto stage. All six of them gathered around the microphone. The music came on and they didn't sound half bad. All the couples got together, and Lily, Rose and I formed a single girls group.

Lily, Rose, Becca, Kate, Amy and Jane ran onstage to sing Single Ladies. Annabeth walked over to me and shoved me. "Not funny."

"Hey, Wise Girl, you didn't sound bad," Percy encouraged.

"Yeah, you should do it again!" I smirked.

Thalia walked up, laughing. "That was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen!"

"Hey, sis..." Jason gave her a look.

"You're brother and sister?" I asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, they are."

"Why did you make us do that? I don't even know that song!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Sorry," I sighed. "But you have to admit, it's fun being up there."

"True..." Frank admitted.

"Come on. It doesn't kill to have a little fun sometimes!" I smiled.

"You know, not all popular girls are snobby." Jason laughed.

"You're just now realizing?" I asked, faking being hurt.

Jason grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay, she doesn't bite." Annabeth laughed.

Soon it was 5 PM, and sadly we had to leave. "I'll see you at school, guys. Maybe I can finally get to know you!"

"See you!" Annabeth called.

"Bye!" Piper waved.

I waved back. Then I got in my limo and went home.


	9. The Seven, Thalia, Nico and Emma Go Shop

**Hello again! Can you guys:**

 **VOTE more**

 **COMMENT more**

 **FOLLOW more?**

 **Thanks :D**

 **Fun fact: the last play /I/ was in was Legally Blonde, where I played Paulette!**

* * *

The next school day, EVERYONE had ditched Perma. I was still their Queen Bee, but Annabeth had taken Abby's place. Piper, Hazel and Thalia also had joined the popular clique. Abby was still there, lurking in the shadows.

All ten of us plus Jessica sat at one table, and for the first time that I could remember, Nico talked. "What's homecoming?"

Jessica gasped. "Wait, what?! The Homecoming is when the football team has this huge game. There's nominees for the Homecoming King and Queen, which Percy and Emma will totally win- again. There's also this big Homecoming dance. And everyone tries to get a date. But the school's like 40% girls, so 10% of the guys don't go. It's kind of embarrassing without a date if you're a guy. I'm going with Liam..."

"I'm going with Annabeth," Percy smiled.

"Duh." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going with Jason." Piper said.

"I'm going with Hazel." Frank said.

"I'm going with my friend Jane." Thalia added. "Emma, let me guess, you have a date."

"Nope!" I answered. "I'm going with my girl best friends."

"When is Homecoming?" Nico asked.

"Um... Thursday is game night, Saturday is dance night," I answered. "Wow. It's closing in."

"That game of Capture the Flag is Friday." Percy hissed in my ear. "You coming?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And anyways, the King and Queen announcement should come on soon."

"Oh, by the way, Emma, you, Percy and Annabeth are the new Elle and Emmett..." Jessica looked over at me.

"Yeah. I talked to Jones earlier." I replied, grabbing my script and handing Annabeth and Percy theirs.

"Guess who plays Vivienne?" Jessica asked.

"You?" Jason guessed.

"No..." Jessica sighed. "I'm Paulette."

"Abby?" Piper guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding! And we have a winner." Jessica rolled her eyes. "I didn't know that bitch could act."

"Me either, honestly," I replied. "So, guys, what are you wearing to the dance?"

"Um, we haven't really gone shopping," Hazel mumbled.

"We were planning on doing it later this week," Annabeth answered.

"I'm going after school today. Why don't you guys come with me?" I suggested.

"Sure!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'm literally just going to be singing behind the curtain, maybe holding a microphone..." I smiled. "When even is the show?"

"Sometime in the spring," Jessica answered.

"Oh, great, we have to listen to Jones all year." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, can't wait for that shopping trip!"

"Doesn't Elle take Emmett shopping and they sing about it?" Jessica asks. "This will make good practice."

We all rolled our eyes at that comment.

* * *

We arrived at the department store and Annabeth just said, "Wow."

"Okay, how about the girls and guys split up, then meet back here in a few hours?" I suggested. "So you only see what your date is wearing- if you have one in this group- is wearing..."

The girls grabbed my hand and charged straight into the dress department, all except Thalia, who was dragged too. I guessed Thalia didn't like shopping.

I instantly grabbed a blue dress. It matched my streaks. It was a dark blue one-strap dress. I loved it.

"Oh my gods, that would look SO good on you!" Piper shrieked.

"Thanks!" I smiled and walked into the dressing room. I walked back out in the dress. It looked AWESOME!

"Wow." Annabeth looked me over. "You look like a model..."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I think this is the one!"

Annabeth was looking at some other dresses. I changed out of the dress and bought it. "Hey Annabeth, need some help?"

She sighed. "Yeah... I don't know what to get."

I looked at the dresses for a minute. They were all sea green. "Let me guess, sea green is your favorite color?"

Annabeth shook her head. "It's Percy's favorite color."

"Ooh!" I smirked and held a light sea-green strapless dress up to her. "This looks good on you."

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth smiled. "I like it. Can I borrow some black shoes?"

I smiled. "Why borrow mine when you can get your own?!"

"But I won't have any money left." Annabeth looked at the dress' price tag. "In fact, I don't know if I can afford this..."

I sighed. "Annabeth, when will you learn? I'll buy the dress, you buy the shoes. And I can help with the shoes if needed."

"I swear I'll pay you back," Annabeth promised.

"No need." I smiled and bought the dress for her.

"Thank you so much!" Annabeth smiled too.

"Percy will love how that dress looks on you." I elbowed her in the ribs.

"I voted you for Homecoming Queen," Annabeth replied.

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll shoot down Perma when I can, especially if Percy gets voted Homecoming King."

Annabeth laughed. "He's mine."

"Yeah, don't mess with her," Hazel warned.

It turned out that Piper, Thalia and Hazel had found their perfect dresses. Piper's was red, Thalia's was silver and Hazel's was black. We all walked back to the car and waited for the boys. They were a few minutes late...

"Sorry we're late," Percy said.

I laughed. "No problem. I'll probably be there for Capture the Flag... who's on each team?"

"It's me, you, Piper, Leo and Nico," Annabeth answered. "Against all of them. Plus a few other cabins... Don't worry. we'll all be wearing the same color armor."

Oh, yeah, Nico existed. _Whoops!_ Silly me.

"Armor?!" I squeaked.

"Yeah. You won't die," Percy assured.

"Oh..." I still looked uncertain. "Okay, then..."

"Good luck." Frank winked.

"I'm going to need it." I groaned.

"You beat Percy at sword fighting. You don't need any luck!" Annabeth exclaimed.

My spirits brightened. "Yeah."

"She what?!" Everyone else looked at Percy in confusion, who was turning red.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

Everyone laughed at that- all except Percy.


	10. Capture the Flag

**OMG! Chapter 10! :D** **Thank you guys! xx ily**

 **So here's... CAPTURE THE FLAG!**

* * *

On Friday night, I arrived back at camp with my new friends. It was Capture the Flag night. I had my baton/sword and my three extra batons that I sometimes used in multiple baton tricks. They were also used as decoys.

Me, Annabeth Piper, Leo, Nico and the rest of our team was wearing red armor. Annabeth had our plan. I wasn't really listening. I was just thinking about the fight and the game last night. We had won!

* * *

 _I lined up next to the other candidates. Percy and I had linked our arms. Annabeth was smiling and waving. I had Percy in one arm, my baton in the other, smiling brightly. I had my uniform on. Our school colors were red and white, and my uniform was red and white with black sequins._

 _"First runner-up goes to... Jessica Kendall and Rohan Johnson!"_

 _Jessica smiled, walked up and got some roses. She and Rohan linked arms, leaving their partners on the field. They both walked off to the left side._

 _"Think you won?" I teased Percy._

 _"I don't know." Percy rolled his eyes. "Do you think you did?"_

 _"Absolutely not." I laughed lightly. Sarcasm was fun._

 _"And now for Goode High's 2015 Homecoming King and Queen! The award goes to..."_

 _Everyone looked at me and Percy. I saw the candidates and court also look at me._

 _"EMMA KNIGHT AND PERCY JACKSON!"_

 _Percy and I walked forwards. We smiled and waved as we went. The crowns went on our head. Lots of pictures were snapped of us. Abby shot us a dark look from her second runner-up spot. Finally we walked off the field._

 _Annabeth ran straight into Percy. "Seaweed Brain! You won!"_

 _"Nice one, bro." Jason gave Percy a fist bump._

 _"Congrats, Emma." Piper smiled._

 _"Emma!" Jessica ran over to me. "Two years in a row! Hi, Percy. Nice job. Come on, Emma!"_

 _I got dragged off and waved. Jessica towed me under the stadium. I knew the party was just getting started._

* * *

"...and me, Piper, Leo, Nico and Emma will be running to get the flag. The rest of you be distractions or defenders." Annabeth finished. "Got it?"

I nodded, even though I wasn't listening, until a young kid put her hand up. "Is it going to turn into another you and Percy duel?"

Annabeth laughed. "Well, Emma can come help me if Percy and I go on too long. She took Percy down once. Emma, you got your heels?"

I gave her a light shove. "Duh. I'm never seen without them!"

A little bit later, we were started! Apparently the creek was the boundary, and I just ran across it. "Where's their flag?"

But Annabeth was gone. I just ran deeper into their territory, dodging arrows and ropes I saw. On a movie set, she showed me how to tell ropes from vegetation or trees. Percy and Annabeth were right. They knew I was a demigod and set me up to learn about it.

I saw it. It was apparently unguarded. I didn't see that many people on their side. They might've been elsewhere or in other places. But then, someone jumped in front of me.

"Hello, Homecoming Queen." I could see Percy. "I wondered how far you'd get. I knew Annabeth would send you since you've beaten me once. So, _I'm_ here to beat _you!"_

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sword. "No killing, okay?"

"No promises." Percy laughed. "Just kidding. I'll try not to."

"You're on." I spun around and started the fight.

He jabbed and I spun to the side again. I made a grab for the sword, but he just moved his arm. I rolled my eyes. He disarmed me, making my sword fly off to the side and pointed his at me.

"I win." Percy smiled. "Back to your side. Since this is your first, I'm not going to kill you."

I raised my arms in surrender, but I had something planned. I snuck up to him and got close. He was still looking uncertain, and I smiled. "Oh, Percy..."

And I did the two most stupid things I'd ever done in my life. First, I backed into him and stepped on his foot with my stilettos. Then, I grabbed him, heel still on his foot, and kissed him.

"What the _hell,_ Emma?" Percy pushed back. I took the opportunity to grab my sword, too. "I have a girlfriend! Annabeth!"

"And I have your sword!" I smirked.

"Oh, you didn't." He laughed.

"Oh, yes, I did." I said.

By then the other campers had noticed me and him. Annabeth ran forwards and then the war began. I found the cap for it, placed it back on top, and it became a pen. I'd seen him do it before, so I guessed it worked both ways. I stuck it in my pocket.

Annabeth and I were both up against Percy. I guessed he was the one controlling the water.

"Annabeth, go!" I tilted my head towards the flag. She ran over towards it.

"You and me, just like the other time. But now, with the armor, you can't do your flips." Percy smirked. "Me on the other hand..."

"You on the other hand..." I pointed my sword-baton at him. "What should I do with a boy like you?"

"What's a homecoming queen doing here?" he shot back.

I screamed and pointed. "Annabeth!"

Percy looked over. "Annabeth?! What happened to her? Is she okay?!"

"Annabeth!" I pointed at Annabeth, who had run across the creek with the flag. "Annabeth just stole your flag. We win, Percy! Ha!"

"You're good." Percy smirked.

Annabeth ran over to me and Percy. "Well, looks like you lose, Seaweed Brain."

"Did you see me kiss him?" I asked.

"Yes." Annabeth glared at me.

"I swear it was nothing but a distraction." I honestly said. "I swear."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, then smiled. "I believe you. I mean, we're friends, and you were fighting for us."

I smiled. "Thanks, Annabeth. Tomorrow's the dance."

Annabeth looked over at Percy. "Um... how crazy do they get?"

Percy and I just looked at each other and laughed.


	11. Homecoming Dance

**YEAHHHH :D Chapter 11! THANK YOU to ZoeTheBibliophile and TwoLlamas for the AWESOME reviews!**

 **This chapter will be the first one that switches POV's... they will all be noted with bold and italics. This one will probably be one of the longer ones, too.**

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

"Do I look okay?" I asked. Emma had brought the girls to her house for the dance. The boys were all still at the house the gods gave us (which was pretty awesome). I stared at myself in the mirror.

Piper smiled. "You look _great,_ Annabeth. Nice shoes."

"Thanks," I replied. Emma had helped me find some nice black wedges. "Where'd Emma go?"

"In the bathroom with the makeup," Emma called. Two large drawers in the bathroom were literally filled with more makeup then I'd ever seen. Piper had laughed at it and said, _"You've never seen the Aphrodite cabin's makeup storage, have you?"_

My answer was no. Piper had just laughed again, and I guessed that there was a lot more in the Aphrodite cabin.

"I still can't believe Emma doesn't have a date. Emma's like the nicest girl in the entire school!" I whispered to Piper. "And she's super-pretty."

Piper shrugged. "I don't think she likes anyone that isn't single, and I don't think she likes Percy, so don't worry. I'd probably sense it. Or she's just a good actress."

Thalia noticed the look on my face. She and Piper knew about my desire to look like Emma. "Annabeth, you look good as YOU, not HER."

"I guess." I shrugged. "I actually wonder if Percy would like me better if I looked as good as her."

"UGH!" Emma groaned, walking out.

"What?" I asked.

In response, she slapped an issue of some magazine down and in black Sharpie it circled a picture. I was able to read it after a minute: _Is Emma Knight Overweight? She Buys Size 3 Dress!_

"What the heck?! You're not!" I exclaimed.

"If a celebrity buys a dress that's not like a size 2, or a celebrity's kid, she ends up in a gossip magazine," she replied. "They like to make fun of us."

"They do?" I asked. "That's mean."

"Yeah," Piper added. "Every time I used my charm speak to steal something, it ended up in the news. ' _Tristan McLean's Daughter Stole Something! Get it here, get it now in People magazine!'"_

Emma nodded sadly. "Yeah. My parents always told me to stay skinny and look good at all times because you never know when someone's going to take a picture of you. It's kind of annoying. And by the way, I think you look perfect.

"I mostly stayed hidden," Piper laughed. "I don't think I've been in the headlines for awhile."

Emma laughed, grabbed another magazine and pointed at the front page. It took me a minute to make out what it said. There was a picture of Emma and Piper on it and text that said, _'The Knights, The McLeans and The Swimmer: One School, Three Stars.'_

"Look again, Piper." Emma tossed the magazine on her bed.

"Wow. How'd they even-?!" Thalia asked.

I grabbed the magazine. "They found out about Percy's Olympic thing, and they think he'll be going. WHAT?! Possible girlfriend Emma Knight?"

"Okay, what? I never really read these, I just grab them when they've got my name on it!" Emma ran over in her heels. "WHO DID THIS?!"

"There's one person I can think of." Piper sighed.

 _"Abby."_

"Oh, wow. That's low!" Thalia rolled her eyes. "It's 7:45, aren't we going to be late?"

"Oh, yeah!" Emma grabbed her purse with her phone in it. "Come on, girls! And you all look awesome!"

* * *

We arrived at 8:10, several minutes late. We all handed the guy at the door our tickets and found the boys waiting for us. Emma stood off to the side, smiling, not mad she didn't have a date. In fact, I think she enjoyed it.

When I saw Percy, I almost died. He had a dark blue tux on and just looked super-HOT! I smiled, knowing I was blushing. Percy gave me one of his famous smiles. "Hey, Annabeth. You look beautiful."

"And you look handsome." I smiled. He grabbed me and we kissed. It was the best feeling I'd ever felt- over and over again. He ran his hands through my hair and I did the same.

"Wise Girl, nice dress." Percy said.

"Nice tux." I replied.

"Lovebirds, you done?" Thalia asked. Everyone was staring at us.

"Yeah." I grabbed Percy's hand and led him over to the group.

"So, now what?" Thalia asked. I noticed Nico had come to the dance, too, probably because the other guys made him.

"Hey, guys, Watch Me is next!" Jessica ran up.

"And how do you know that?" Emma asked.

"Because I asked!" Jessica replied. "Can you guys whip?"

"Can we _what?"_ I asked.

"You don't know what the whip is?!" Jessica exclaimed. "Where have you- oh yeah. Home schooled or something. Well, either learn soon or stand off to the side, because everyone at school can whip. And that means the guys too."

"It's like this." Emma demonstrated for us. She picked her leg up, hit her elbow against it, set her leg down and then moved her arm across her body. "Just try it."

We all failed. The closest one to Emma's was Piper. We kept practicing and then the song came on.

"Well, this is the song!" Jessica smiled. I noticed when it said _'watch me whip'_ they did it. So, we all gave it a try, and I actually didn't think it was that bad. By then end of the song, most of us were laughing, Hazel and Frank were gone and Nico was in the corner.

The next song was Single Ladies. Some girls grabbed Emma and dragged her off. Piper and I looked at each other and laughed.

"We're not single." I looked over at Percy.

"Definitely not." Piper looked at Jason.

I looked up at the front. Emma was in the middle, and a few of her probably-single friends were up there running in a circle and holding hands and singing along.

 _"All the single ladies!"_ Emma sang.

 _"All the single ladies!"_ the girls echoed.

"NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" they all screamed, throwing their hands in the air. A few other girls on the sides put their hands up too.

"They're pretty good," I noted. "Especially Emma's voice!"

Someone walked by and slipped me a note. I couldn't see who it was but I opened the note. It read:

 _Abby's Perma revenge plot has begun. Brace yourself._

The next song had started playing... Emma had said it was called _Shut Up and Dance._ I noticed the couples were all together, and Emma's single girls club was still at the front dancing.

"Shut up and dance with me," Percy whispered.

I smiled and took both of his hands. "Gladly. You _are_ my destiny."

"And you're mine." We both took the dance floor, dancing pretty close to Emma and her friends. They were all dancing in a circle.

* * *

 _ **Emma's POV**_

"So, Emma, you're seriously going to do it?!" Rose asked. "Just because Abby signed you up?"

A bunch of my friends were gathered in a big circle with me. I could barely keep track of everyone's name. It was also REALLY hard to divert my attention to a million girls at once.

"The musical? Of course," I answered. "I have to. It's just rude to back out, plus it's all arranged."

"You are too nice." Becky put her hand on my shoulder. "I'd have just said I didn't want to."

"I'd just have kicked Abby out!" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Where IS Abby? She was a candidate and was supposed to come." I looked around.

"Who cares?" Sierra laughed.

"Abby's a BITCH!" Jane rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't show up to another social gathering if I was her." Amy added.

"I mean, she went from our Queen Bee's best friend to nothing!" Leah snapped her fingers in a _Z_ formation.

I blushed. "Guys..."

I noticed Annabeth walking back into the room. She looked a little confused. I shook my head. What was happening to me? I was going insane. She was smiling...

"Guys, I'm NOT your queen!" I blushed some more. "Everyone's an _equal_ here."

"You're Homecoming Queen!" Sierra put her arm around me.

"True..." I admitted.

"Oh my god, who's that?! He's hot!" Kate pointed at Nico.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's in a grade below us! OH MY GOD! He's hot!" Amy screamed. "DIBS!"

"Hey! I want dibs!" Kate screamed. "I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"Girls, girls, girls!" I jumped in front of them. "You have to make him like you first."

The girls nearly trampled me trying to get to Nico. I laughed as Nico looked uncomfortable.

"You know, Nico's pretty shy." Percy walked up behind me. "He's not one for attention."

"No, the girls just think he's hot." I laughed.

* * *

Soon it became time for re-coronation of the Homecoming King and Queen (for those who didn't go to the game). Percy and I walked up there again, smiled, waved, posed for pictures and then returned to our normal lives.

"Emma, girl, you looked awesome! By the way, nice dress!" Sierra smiled.

"Thanks, Sierra." I replied.

"There's a slow song up next!" Jessica shrieked, running over. "Who are you dancing with?"

"When that happens, I think I will be over at the snack table." I tilted my head.

"I wanna dance with Nico!" Kate exclaimed dreamily.

"No, me!"

"No! Me!"

"Girls!" I turned to them. "Like I said. Win him over first! But don't scare him with your mob!"

 _Stay With Me_ by Sam Smith started playing and the couples started pairing up. As promised, I walked over to the snack table. Rose followed me.

"Sitting out?" I asked.

"Yeah." Rose sighed, short light brown hair falling in her face. "Boys don't really like me."

I looked at the girls searching for Nico. "Wonder where Nico went."

"Look, it's Percabeth!" Rose screamed, pointing at the couple. Annabeth had a dreamy look on her face. Percy had a goofy smile.

"Aww!" I smiled. I was over Percy and was happy for them. Just then I spotted Nico, who walked over to us.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Um... sure," I replied.

Nico led me out onto the dance floor. That tiara I was wearing- the one I had to give back yesterday- was sparkling brighter then the lights. I knew I'd be able to keep it- every year the Queen and King of any dance gets to keep their crowns. Nico's hand was soft, just like Percy's, and Nico was shorter then me and my heels. I was 5'9", about as tall as Annabeth, and my heels were like 5" tall, so I was taller then even Percy.

"LOOK!" Kate screamed.

"EM AND NICO!" Jessica pointed.

"Do you know what you just got yourself into?" I asked Nico.

He laughed a little. "Probably not."

"EMNICO! Emnico! Emnico! WE SHIP IT!"

Funny how my friends can go from Perma to Percabeth to Emnico in only a few days. I rolled my eyes.

"THAT is what you're going to have to deal with." I looked over at the girls. "Good luck."

Nico blushed. "Thanks. I'm going to make a run for it when the song ends... nothing personal."

"No offense taken." I smiled.

When the slow song ended, Nico _did_ make a run for it, leaving me to deal with the girls and Percy's clique.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD EMMA! YOU AND NICO WERE JUST LIKE, TOGETHER, AND THEN WE WERE LIKE, EMNICO!" Jessica jumped up, squealing. "I mean, it's a BETTER ship then Perma! Why didn't we think of it before?!"

"I know! I mean, it's like Perma, we all like Nico, we ship him with you, but Nico's single!" Kate cheered.

"EMNICO FOR LIFE!" the girls chorused.

"That's what you said about Perma." I laughed.

Sierra brushed the hair out of my way. "So? This is meant to be!"

I rolled my eyes. They said this about every boy they shipped me with.

"Emma, do you like Nico?" Annabeth asked, a mischievous glint sparkle in her eyes.

"No." I replied. Maybe, I didn't actually know...

"You sure?" Piper appeared on my other shoulder.

"UGH! Cut. It. Out." I turned around to face them. "You're worse then Jessica and Kate, my two shipper-girls."

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite!" Piper flew back to my shoulder.

"Anyways, what did you think of your first homecoming?" I asked the entire group. "Besides Percy."

"It was fun." Annabeth smiled, but I was sure she was hiding something. The confused look? The lack of description?

"The slow dance was the best part!" Piper exclaimed, slipping her hand into Jason's.

"Yes, I totally enjoyed getting attacked by Emnico shippers." I elbowed Piper.

"Where _is_ Nico?" Hazel asked.

"He made a run for it," I answered.

"Probably shadow-traveled home." Percy shrugged. I looked at him in confusion. "Oh. It's weird. Like, you can go anywhere with shadows. It's a kid of Hades thing."

"Oh." I replied. "UGH, is it time to go already?"

I looked at all the people leaving. It was the end of the dance, sadly.

"Aww," Piper said.

"That was pretty crazy," Annabeth sighed.

"Come with me." I grabbed her arm and we ran out to the lobby. There were a million people posing for pictures and looking for their stuff. There was also a huge line for the photographer.

"HEY! Homecoming Court!" Jessica waved at us. "Emma, Percy! Big group picture!"

Percy and I ran over to the photographer's booth. We stood in the center with the rest of the court on either side- the girls on my side and the boys on Percy's. We posed for a picture and then there was just one of me and Percy- for the school.

"Okay, homecoming picture is do- oh!" Someone touched my arm and startled me.. It was a girl I'd never seen before- she looked like a middle school girl. She had pretty strawberry blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Ella," she said. "I went with my brother- as friends- and I'm in sixth grade. Can I have a picture with you? My friends said that you wouldn't take a picture with me since you'd be too busy with your friends..."

I laughed. "Sure! You can wear the crown too."

I took the tiara out of my hair and set it on Ella's head, and we took a picture. "Thanks! I'd like to be Homecoming Queen or Prom Queen one day, too!"

I took the tiara back. "I'm sure you will!"

Annabeth stood behind me. "Cute, Queen Emma, Homecoming Queen and Queen Bee of Goode High, famous at the middle school too."

"Shut up!" I gave Annabeth a light shove.

"Enter the Miss Universe pageant, I'm sure you'll win! Or at least the Miss Goode High pageant..." Annabeth smirked.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Do you want the crown? You should've been Homecoming Queen."

Annabeth laughed. "Me? In a tiara? No. The only thing I'd be crowned is Miss Athena Cabin Counselor."

I placed it on her head. "Queen Bee of Camp Half-Blood, Princess of Goode High, best friend of Goode High's Queen Bee Emma Knight and Honorary Homecoming Queen. It's only fair."

Annabeth sighed. "Fine, your majesty."

"Woah... Annabeth..." Percy looked at the tiara on her head. "You look good with that."

"See? Keep it. Percy has his crown." I shrugged. "Plus, I already have two. They're the same every year."

Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth. "Come on, Wise Girl, keep it."

Annabeth sighed. "Okay, fine. Thanks, Emma. But you should enter the Miss Universe pageant."

"No." I rolled my eyes. "See you later, guys. There's my limo."

And I ran off to my limo, waving to them and went home.


	12. Legally Blonde: The Fail

**Chapter 12 already 0.0**

 **Still Emma's POV, haha, that's the default**

* * *

Legally Blonde play practice sounded fun, but it was doomed before it even started.

 _"Dear Elle, he's a lucky guy! I'm, like, gonna cry! I've got tears coming out of my nose!"_ Sierra (Margot) sang. _"Mad props! He's the campus catch, you're a perfect match, cause you've both got such taste in clothes... of course he will propose!"_

 _"Dear Elle, honey, mazel tov! future's taking off, bring that ring back and show it to me!"_ Alexa (Serena) sang.

 _"Four carats, a princess cut, are you psyched or what? I just wish I could be there to see..."_ Rose (Pilar) sang.

Once my friends found out I was in it, and Percy was in it, they tried out, and most had made it!

"WHEN HE GETS DOWN ON ONE KNEE!" they all screamed.

 _"Omigod, omigo- OW!"_ All the girls running onstage crashed onto each other.

Annabeth looked over at me. "Do you think this will be ready?"

"By spring? Nope!" I answered.

"Me either. And I'm the smart one!" Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah." After a minute, I added, "Hey!"

"She is a daughter of Athena," Percy added. "Where are we now?"

"Song number two." Annabeth sighed. "Take one million."

"They learned the dance, didn't they?" Percy asked.

"And they're failing at it, by the looks of it." I sighed.

"Isn't it funny how all the Delta Nus are your friends?" Percy asked.

"Percy, she's friends with the entire school." Annabeth gave him a look.

"Wait! They're doing it!" Go!" I motioned for Annabeth to leave.

"Annabeth, enter through the center curtain... Emma, listen to the music and sing!" Mr. Jones yelled.

I had listened to the CD and learned the lyrics to the first few songs, since I _was_ a demigod and had dyslexia/ADHD. Jessica had helped, reading me the lyrics when I needed it. My parents discover my dyslexia- they force me to read more and memorize more words. UGH. But I guess it had paid off.

I leaned against the wall and sang. _"This dress-"_

I was interrupted by a crashing sound. I opened the center curtain and Annabeth had fallen in her heels. "Oops!"

"Take two, from the top!"

* * *

 _"This dress needs to seal the deal, make a grown man kneel-"_

CRASH.

Percy flinched. "She needs help."

"Take three, from the top!"

The next time we did it, I finished the first line. _"This dress needs to seal the deal, make a grown man kneel, but it can't come right out and say bride..."_

And then she fell again.

"Stop, stop, stop. Annabeth?"

"Sorry, Mr. Jones, I just can't walk in heels." Annabeth sighed.

"Well then, Annabeth... do you have black sandals?" Jones asked.

Annabeth looked over at me as if to say, _I don't! Help!_

I looked back at her saying, _Don't worry! I'll get you some._

"I don't, but I'll get some." Annabeth promised.

"Good." Jones gave her a look. "Take the heels off and put your shoes back on. From the top!"

And that's how the shoe crisis was solved.

The next crisis? The quick change. In one scene, Annabeth has to switch from a white dress to a pink one in like three seconds. No one can change that fast- at least no one in our school.

"What if Annabeth just takes the white dress over her head?" Alexa suggested. Alexa was a pretty experienced theater girl.

"But what would she do with it?" Katrina asked.

"Good point." Alexa though. "Stuff it up her other dress? Hand it backstage?"

"But I'm in the middle of the stage!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "If she moves back, she can throw ME the dress."

"Let's try it!"

As it turned out- that worked! All Annabeth did was strip off the white dress, then hand it back to one of the Delta Nus, who handed it to me backstage. I was singing while doing it, too.

"And that concludes our first play practice!" Jones yelled at the end of the scene.

Annabeth, Percy and I ran out of there as fast as we could. We finally got outside of the school.

"That was tiring." Annabeth sat down on the bench. "My feet hurt. Emma, how can you wear heels all day?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to it."

"Poor Wise Girl." Percy put his arm around Annabeth. "Hey, Emma, are you free on Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, my mom's going to be singing in Manchester, England for her international tour and my dad's going to be in Hollywood for the premier of the movie he's starring in." I sat down on the bench, too.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

Wow! I knew Emma had a life like that. I knew she never really saw her parents, but I thought she'd at least see them on the holidays! "Is it like that every year with every holiday? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to..."

"No, it's okay." Emma sighed. "Most of it, yeah. The only time we all have together is usually Christmas, but sometimes that doesn't even happen. Sometimes one of them will pop by at some random time, sometimes during the holidays, but usually they're busy. The last time all of us were together was last year during summer for a week. It's fine, though. It's been happening since I was 10."

"It's not fine." Percy says. "Parents should be around. When we were riding the Pegasi, you said that they were never around. Who's been there for you- before we were?"

"Jessica," Emma replied. "And Abby. But now... yeah."

"Oh." I let that sink in. "I know how it feels. I ran away when I was 7, but I made up with my dad later. Like Percy said, we'll be here for you now, along with Jessica."

"Thanks." Emma smiled a little. "I just miss them sometimes. I've got to run. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," I called.

"See you!" Percy added.

Emma smiled her usual bright smile and waved. "Bye!"


	13. Thanksgiving

***insert catchy author's note***

 ** _R &R?_**

* * *

 _ **Emma's POV**_

I looked down at my outfit. My dress was a dark purple with 3/4 sleeves. It wasn't poofy at all- it was just a casual but nice purple dress. I only had on mascara and lipstic, my hair was in a side braid and I had a silver necklace. I looked fine... I hoped. My heels weren't as tall- they probably put me shorter then Percy. I walked out the door and hopped out. I knocked on Percy's door.

"Oh, hi, Emma." Percy swing open the door. "Come on in. You're the last one."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I walked over to Annabeth, who was wearing a nice skirt and top."Hey, Emma, nice dress."

I laughed. "Thanks. I actually thought this was appropriate."

"How many hours did it take to get ready?" Annabeth teased.

"Hey!" I gave Annabeth a light shove. "And under an hour."

Piper gasped, listening. "The world is ending!"

"Percy also THOUGHT today! About all this! And-" Annabeth studied my face. "She's not wearing heavy makeup!"

All three of us burst into giggles when Percy walked over. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Annabeth quickly exclaimed.

"Okay... but here." Percy slapped another magazine down.

Thanks to my parents' memorization classes, I was able to read _Emma Knight Co-Stars as the Singing Voice of Elle Woods. Page 27._ "Ugh! Abby keeps tipping the press off! It's so annoying! Sometimes I just want to be a normal demigod!"

"I don't think there's such a thing," Jason calls.

"So everyone's listening to our conversation now?" I laugh.

"Ugh, I hate the press." Piper groaned. "Most people have forgotten about Tristan McLean's kid. I'm sort of _meh_ now."

"Lucky." I muttered.

"Ha." Piper smirked.

"Okay, it's ready!" Percy's mom called.

All of us walked out into the kitchen. A delicious smell filled the air and we all sat down. I remembered Percy's mom from when I had gone to look for him after the "sleepover." Everything looked perfect. I ended up sitting by Annabeth and Piper, which I was pretty happy about. I knew them the best.

"So, Percy, Annabeth, Emma, how's the play going?" Jason asked, passing the carrots around.

All three of us looked at each other. "Badly."

"It's not ' _Omigod You Guys'_ anymore, it's _'Omigod, That Hurt!'_ " I rolled my eyes. "Everyone keeps hitting each other!"

"I'm still learning to walk in heels," Annabeth added.

"I'm wondering if we're going to be able to pull it off." Percy passed one of the dishes.

"I doubt it." I rolled my eyes. "The only good thing about it is that we'll have gone over it so much people will definitely know their lines and lyrics!"

"We will definitely be coming to see it, even if it is bad. Right, Jason?" Piper elbowed Jason, who was on her other side.

"Yeah, we will," Jason said.

"So will we!" Hazel added.

"I'll come," Thalia added.

"We'll come!" Leo exclaimed, motioning to a girl. "Oh, this is Calypso, by the way."

"Hi." Calypso smiled.

"I'm Emma," I replied. "Calypso... daughter of Atlas, right?"

"Right!" Calypso answered.

"You guys are going to make me come, too, just like you did with the dance, right?" Nico asked.

I could just imagine what Jessica would say if she were here: _"YOU DON'T LIKE DANCES?! Are you crazy?"_

"Yes. Yes, we are." Leo smiled.

"Don't worry, Nico," Percy assured. "Every play I've been to has the audience lights off and the lights pointing at the stage lights on. So you can just watch in the corner or something."

"We'll come too!" Percy's mom chirped.

"Don't come on opening night," Annabeth advised. "The press will probably come on opening night and then go after you because you know Emma and Percy."

"Ugh..." I groaned. "I _hate_ the press. Oh, and Percy, where'd you even find that magazine?"

"Someone planted it in my locker, and I think we can all guess who." Percy replied.

No one said everything, but I was pretty sure everyone was thinking, _Abby._

"Anyways, we'll all be there!" Hazel piped up.

"You might get to see it for free during school though," I added. "And Annabeth? Good luck with the costume changes."

"Jones can just play the music over and over thought," Percy added.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Annabeth laughed.

"Anyways, are you all liking Goode?" Percy's stepdad asked. He was a teacher there- Mr. Blowfis.

"Yes, sir," we all answered, except for Calypso and Mrs. Blowfis, who kept quiet.

The rest of the conversation was not as interesting as that. I was glad that the press hadn't been tipped off and that Percy's parents weren't asking about my parents. Maybe Percy told them not to freak, maybe they didn't know they had a kid, but I was happy. And as usual, I was _wrong._

"I'm surprised nothing has attacked us." I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I think the gods had a part to play in that." Annabeth smiled.

I laughed, "Annabeth, you have the easy part in one of the songs. It's that one called So Much Better, have you heard it?"

"Yeah, I've listened to the entire track," Annabeth replied. "Why?"

"The end note," I answered. "It's like 10 seconds to hold one note, while keeping the same sound quality and getting like a 2-second breather in between the last phrase!"

"Oh, no! 10 seconds!" Annabeth acted horrified.

I folded my arms. "Then you try it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not in front of everyone!"

"Yeah, Annabeth!" Leo smirked. "Do it!"

"Emma, what have you done?!" Annabeth gave me a light shove. "And you've been singing ever since you were born."

"Not true," I replied. "Seven years old."

"Do it!" Piper added.

"Fine, but Emma does it next!" Annabeth insisted.

I shrugged. "Fine."

 _"I am so much better... than before!_ " Annabeth sang sort of quietly, dying after a few seconds. "Oh, gods, it is hard. Your turn."

I rolled my eyes. _"I am so much better... than before!"_

I sang quietly, and ended up holding it for the full 10 seconds. (Hey, I practiced!)

"We should bring the entire camp to the musical!" Piper exclaimed. "Or at least the entire Apollo cabin!"

"Oh my gods, no." I laughed at the thought. "I actually wonder if my parents will come or if they'll be who _knows_ where."

Just then Percy threw a blanket over me. "Emma, hide, I saw a camera."

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to run. See you later, guys. Before Perma springs up again."

Percy nodded, and Piper added, "Good luck!"

"Thanks! Bye! And thanks for a great Thanksgiving, Mr. and Mrs. Blowfis!" I called.

"Where are you going, honey?" Percy's mom asked.

"I'll explain, Mom!" Percy called. "Long story short- she's Emma Knight, daughter of Sarah and Justin Knight, her former best friend is now our arch-rival and she's the one who tips off the press, and they follow her around."

And with that I ran out the door and down the stairs. In the lobby, it was clear. I walked outside and BAM! There was the press on either side.

"Emma Knight! What's your relationship to Percy Jackson?"

Everyone wanted to know that answer, so I gave it to them. "We're friends. Nothing more. Plus, he has a girlfriend."

"Who is she?!"

 _"ME!"_ Annabeth burst through the lobby doors with Percy. "Annabeth Chase."

"Percy?! Annabeth?!" They show up down here?

"She _is_ my girlfriend. And I love her." Percy looked over at Annabeth.

"Where's the rest of you?" I whispered to them.

"Upstairs, I told them not to follow us, but I think Jason and Piper came anyways," Annabeth whispered.

"And I don't have a boyfriend," I announced.

Photos were snapped, and I don't think poor Annabeth was used to all of this, but she smiled anyways.

"Welcome to fame," I whispered to Annabeth. "It's a terrible world."


	14. Attack on Camp

**SO HAI GUYS! Thanks to We're All Okay for the great review!**

 **R &R?**

* * *

After the Thanksgiving incident, Annabeth became a little bit famous. People were still shipping me and Nico, too. After homecoming season, majorettes and soccer had died down and so I more time to hang out after school or go to Camp Half-Blood.

At camp, it was a totally different world! Percy, Annabeth and their friends were the famous ones. People shipped Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth), Jiper or Jasper, (Jason and Piper) and Caleo (Calypso and Leo), which everyone shipped except a few girls who liked Percy and didn't ship Percabeth. I met my siblings in the Aphrodite cabin (including Piper!). Piper and I shared a bunk, and she had called the top.

I loved going for rides on Snowbell. Percy liked the Pegasi, too. He became my personal teacher whenever I needed help- which wasn't that often since I could ride a horse bareback, galloping at full speed. Pegasi weren't THAT different- they just had wings.

* * *

I was walking through camp on a Saturday, finally not having to be on guard. It was a really relieving feeling. Every Friday night, we'd all come to camp (even Frank and Hazel, who I had learned were Roman demigods), play capture the flag and then stay until Sunday afternoon.

"Emma!" My half-sister, Miranda, came running up. She was a tan girl with straight jet black hair. I liked her second best, after Piper. "Attack on camp!"

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed. "Um, what do we do?"

"We fight it," Miranda answered in a _duh_ tone.

"Where's Percy and Annabeth?" I asked.

"On the front line." Miranda answered. "With the Seven, Thalia, Nico, and this girl called Clarisse, daughter of Ares. She and Percy are frenemies. They said to come find you since you beat Percy in sword fighting once."

"Um, okay, but I've never tried doing this," I replied, acting braver then I felt. "Lead the way!"

Miranda paused. "Don't you need your sword?"

I held up my baton, hit the button and threw it up, catching the sword by its handle. "It's here."

Miranda's eyes widened. "Cool. Now, let's go."

Miranda grabbed my wrist and we ran towards the battle. I saw a bunch of Greek monsters. I wondered if Abby was a half-blood, but then thought, _NAH!_

"Emma!" Annabeth waved. "So, see that thing there? It's a Hydra. _DON'T_ cut off its heads, because then two more will grow back! That one's a hellhound and that's a dragon. It's like an army! We don't know who did this."

"You sound calm for someone in the middle of battle!" I screamed.

"I've fought a lot of battles before!" Annabeth replied.

"Well- AHH!" I knocked Annabeth over. The dragon had swung its tail at us.

"Good save!" Annabeth praised.

"It's not over yet! _Ugh!"_ I threw my baton/sword straight at the dragon, letting it sink in. The dragon turned away from the camper and turned towards me. "Holy crap!"

Then before it could move, it disintegrated, leaving monster dust all over me. "Emma, you look great!"

I elbowed Annabeth. "Oh, shut up."

"Lillian! Go back to the Big House!" Annabeth ran over to a little kid who looked like she was 6. She had Annabeth's honey-blonde hair and grey eyes, so I guessed she was Annabeth's little half-sister.

"But I wanna fight!" Lillian pouted.

"Lillian, you know you're not allowed to fight in camp attacks until you're either 10 or you've been at camp for 3 summers!" Annabeth turned to me and whispered, "Two more years at camp."

"But Annabeth!" Lillian whined. "Please?"

I noticed that the campers were trying to steer the fight away from Annabeth and Lillian, so I decided to butt in. "Hi, Lillian, I'm Emma, and why don't we go back to the Big House and have some fun together?"

Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be brave and fight, but whatever. I'm that "nice girl" who solves your problems and likes helping others, if I was nice. (Jessica would say I'm the Queen of Niceness, and I'd always reply something like _you're nicer then me._ )

Annabeth flashed me a _thank you_ look.. "Yeah! This is Emma, and she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Go have fun with her! I have to fight. I'm sorry. I promise I'll look at your blueprints later, okay? Just go with Emma."

"Okay!" Lillian replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me off towards the Big House.

* * *

When we arrived at the Big House, I was surprised to find a few older campers there too. It was basically my entire cabin. All the kids were under 10, apparently, and Miranda walked over.

"Did you get stuck on kid duty?" she whispered.

"No, I volunteered," I explained. I continued to explain the Annabeth situation.

"That was nice." Miranda smiled.

"So, Lillian, how old are you?" I asked, bending down to her height.

"Seven!" Lillian exclaimed. "I'm a daughter of Athena! And I wanna be like Annabeth one day and fight off a lot of monsters! And make awesome buildings!"

 _Aww!_ Annabeth had a kid who liked her. I decided to mention it her.

"Awesome!" I replied. "Does Annabeth hang out with you?"

"Sometimes," Lillian replied. "But usually she's at school or hanging with her boyfriend and older friends like you and Piper and Thalia."

"I bet you're one of her best friends." I smiled.

"Yeah!" Lillian replied. "Miss Miranda, do you have paper and a pencil?"

Miranda grabbed paper and a pencil and handed them to Lillian. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Lillian grabbed them and sat down at a table with a few other kids.

"I hate kid duty, but I hate fighting more." Miranda rolled her eyes. "It makes me _SWEATY_ and it messes up my hair!"

"I don't really care what I do," I replied. "I'm not obsessed with my looks, I just have to stay skinny for the press and stuff."

"You are skinny," Miranda assured. "Trust me. And you've successfully made it into the popular clique here at camp."

"You mean Percy and Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah," Miranda replied. "They're the Seven! They're the best in battle besides Clarisse and her siblings."

"Who?" I asked.

"Daughter of Ares," Miranda answered. "Anyway, the Seven, Thalia and Nico are like legends."

"Have you tried talking to them?" I asked.

"Nah." Miranda shrugged. "Everyone wants to hang out with them. But they've got their own groups. But if one of them actually _welcomes_ you into the group, then you're instantly popular."

"Percy goes to my school, then they all came and then showed me camp," I replied. "They're really nice."

Miranda smiled. "Yeah."

Just then Piper came running in. "Emma!"

"Yeah?" I turned to Piper. She looked really beaten up.

"It's Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed. "She's hurt!"

I gasped and saw Lillian drop her pencil out of the corner of my eye.


	15. Recovery

**SO I GET TO TAKE MY COMP ON THIS TRIP YEAH! hopefully i can update.**

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON DEMIGODS AND HIGH SCHOOL...**

 _Just then Piper came running in. "Emma!"_

 _"Yeah?" I turned to Piper. She looked really beaten up._

 _"It's Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed. "She's hurt!"_

 _I gasped and saw Lillian drop her pencil out of the corner of my eye._

* * *

"What happened?!" I asked, grabbing my baton sword.

"Something knocked her out!" Piper replied. "We won the battle, but we don't know who summoned all these monsters. I'd say Abby but I don't know if she is a half-blood. It could be. Come on!"

"Is she okay?" Lillian ran up to me and grabbed hold of my leg.

"We think so!" Piper smiled, bending down but I could tell it was a fake smile. "All of you can go now!"

"Let's go," I whispered to Piper. "Bye, Miranda!"

"Bye!" Miranda waved back.

Piper and I ran all the way to some building that she told me was the infirmary and continued explaining. "We don't know if she's okay or how long she'll be under. It's been longer then her normal knockout time."

Piper and I stopped once we ran in. Annabeth was on one of the beds and Percy by her side. "Annabeth, please wake up..."

I looked down at Annabeth, who had _REALLY_ bad scratches on her, then the door flew open. "ANNABETH!"

Lillian ran over to Annabeth and Percy turned around. I saw all the scratches on him. He looked like he'd been through hell and back. "Hey, Lillian."

"Percy!" Lillian exclaims, looking teary-eyed. "Annabeth!"

"Shh, Lilli, don't cry." Percy pulled the little girl onto his lap. "Hey Emma."

"I hope Annabeth's okay," I whispered, my voice weak.

"She will be. I know it," Percy replied, scooting over and making room for me to sit. I sat down.

"You look like you've gone through heck and back." I studied all the scratches and cuts.

"Annabeth and I actually fell into Tartarus." He leaned closer to me. "Which is _literally_ hell."

"Wow." I just stared at him. "You're brave, then there's me, running from battles."

"It's okay, it was your first." Percy shrugs. "I think that you're brave deep down in you."

We turned our attention back to Annabeth, who was still unconscious. "Thanks, Percy. I don't have any confidence."

"You should. There's a lot of people who look up to you." Percy smiled weakly.

"Yeah, like my 105k Instagram followers." I laughed a little. "They're all like, _'Emma's so strong, brave, beautiful, famous and skinny! Emma's so lucky. Emma's going to be a star singer or actor!'_ And they don't know what my life's actually like. Or who I really am. I'm not very self-confident. And they think I'm always with my parents or at school. But... yeah."

"You'll always have me as family." Percy gave me a light punch on the shoulder.

"You're right," I replied, confidence growing. "My friends have always been my family. That's how I've survived all these years. Oh, and do you have any idea what to get your actor dad who owns every movie ever for Christmas?"

"I don't know, sorry." Percy sighed. "Maybe just give him a card. It's the thought that counts, right? Or some sports gear."

"Sports gear! Perfect," I replied. "I'll ask him where I should mail Christmas presents. I've already got my mom's mailing address. I already have some of your guys' presents picked out."

"Your parents aren't home for the holidays?" Percy asked.

"That's mean," Lillian added.

I smiled. "It's okay, Lillian. I have no idea what to get for some of you."

"Do one thing for all of us," Percy suggested. "Since we're all in high school and don't have much money, we're doing big group gifts. Like something for me and Annabeth, Jason and Piper are together, Leo and Calypso... then there's you, Thalia and Nico."

"Percy?" We all turned around to find a tan guy with blonde hair. "Um..."

"Hey, Will." Percy set down Lillian. "Will's in the Apollo cabin and one of their best healers. And Will, meet Emma, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Aren't you Emma Knight?" Will asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Cool." Will smiled. "Percy, go get cleaned up. Emma, make sure he gets cleaned up. If he's around water, it heals him. Just find some running water or go to the lake. And then come back later."

"Sure," I replied. "Come on, Percy, Lillian."

All three of us walked out and towards the lake. Lillian ran back to the Athena cabin and Percy knelt down on the dock. Water flowed up on him, healing his cuts and stuff. I gasped, staring in awe.

"First time seeing that work?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks." Percy replied. "I'm just worried about Annabeth."

"We all are," I replied, walking over to him and sitting on the dock. "I know you are especially."

"Yeah," Percy sighed. "What if Abby's a demigod?"

"Well that would suck." We both laughed at my comment. "That's scary. She could raise an army."

"Or get into camp," Percy added. "And try and kill us... just like this attack."

"Yeah." I folded my arms. "She could be behind this."

"And if she is, and Annabeth dies, I will tear her apart. Limb. By. Limb." I made the mistake of staring into Percy's eyes and I could tell he was mad. And that wasn't good.

"You know what?" I stood up. "I'll help you. She was once my friend, but then she just turned all jerky on me. She won't stop. And why don't you bring Annabeth out here and let the water heal her?"

"It doesn't work that way." Percy sighed. "I would if I could."

"Yeah. Let's just hope she's okay," I replied.


	16. Going to DC

**sorry about the cliffhanger before, that was my inner Rick Riordan... who still owns PJO/HoO tehehe**

 **Reviews?**

* * *

The next few days we all skipped school, faking sickness. I couldn't really sleep- I was too worried about Annabeth. I could tell Percy, Thalia and Piper weren't getting much sleep either. Thanksgiving had passed and Christmas was coming in a week or so. Percy had invited me over to his house again for Christmas, and I had accepted, but told him it might change. Christmas was my parents' favorite holiday.

I hung out with Lillian, too. Lillian was really sad- it seemed like Annabeth was her favorite person in the world. I was warming up to her, and I thought I'd get her a nice architecture book for Christmas. Percy's present was going to be a horse. And then there'd be a scrapbook for all of them.

"Emma!" Percy ran towards me. "Annabeth's awake! Come on!"

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed, running after him, almost passing him.

We ran into the infirmary and I crashed into Will Solace. "Sorry, Will."

"That's okay," he replied, and I ran after Percy. We both ran over to Annabeth's bedside. She was sitting up.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Wise Girl!" Percy exclaimed, hugging her.

"Annabeth?" I looked over at her. Her scratches and bruises and everything looked healed. "Woah. You look... good for someone who almost died."

"Ambrosia and nectar," Annabeth explained. "Food of the gods. Heals demigods, but can burn them up if they have too much. Plus Will."

"Oh my gods." I smiled. "Lillian will be so happy!"

"I promised to look at her blueprints." Annabeth smiled. "Emma, can you get her?"

"Sure!" I replied, skipping out. I found her outside her cabin reading. "Lillian? Annabeth's awake. She said to bring your blueprints."

"Oh my gods!" Lillian ran into the cabin and grabbed a folder, then began running off. "To Annabeth!"

I had to admit, she could run. She could run as fast as me.

Lillian ran into the infirmary. "ANNABETH!"

Annabeth laughed a little. "Hi, Lillian."

"I brought my blueprints!" Lillian held up the folder.

"Let's see!" Annabeth smiled, scooting over so Lillian could sit with her. "Nice, Lillian!"

"Thanks!" Lillian smiled. I could tell Lillian really like the praise from Annabeth.

"No problem." Annabeth smiled. "You're one of my favorite architects."

"Really?!" Lillian looked at Annabeth with this _oh-my-god/gods-are-you-serious?!_ look.

"Yeah, you are," Annabeth replied.

"Thanks!" Lillian wrapped Annabeth in a big bear hug. "You're my favorite person, after Mom and Daedalus of course."

"Of course." Annabeth smiled.

 _Cute,_ I thought.

"And this one's my favorite! It has you in it, too, Percy!" Lillian pulled out another piece of graph paper. "Emma, come look!"

I walked over behind Lillian and looked at the drawing. It was a statue with the Seven- Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo. It was really a good drawing. It showed all seven of them in their defeat of Gaea, that earth goddess someone had told me about.

"Wow." I smiled. "Lillian, this is amazing!"

"Where'd you get the idea for this?" Percy asked.

"It just came to me." Lillian answered.

"This is seriously better then most of the stuff I've ever drawn out." Annabeth studied the picture closely. "Awesome."

Suddenly my phone rang, and I read the contact name- _Mom._ "Uhhhh, I'll be back."

I ran out into the hall. Everyone knew I had that chip in my phone and no one cared I pressed the green answer button. "Hey, mom."

"Emma! We're going to Washington D.C. on the 4th!" my mom exclaimed.

"Great!" I replied. "Um- that's, like, tomorrow?"

"I know. Meet me at JFK airport, okay? Usual place. You don't have anything planned, right?" she asked. "We'll be staying just for a few days. It's 3 in the afternoon now, flight leaves at 8:41 PM."

"No," I answered. "And I'll be there. Can I bring anyone?"

"Bring whoever you want."

With that, she hung up. It was fun there, but I kinda wanted to spend my time with my camp friends. I also wanted to see my mom. So I ran back into the infirmary to tell everyone.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Well, I have to go pack." I answered. "I've got to go to the airport, I'm going to the National Tree lighting tomorrow night, and I'll probably be there a few days... sorry."

"That's awesome. I've always wanted to go." Annabeth smiled. "Maybe if Solace lets us, we can come join you."

I smiled. "She said to bring anyone I wanted."

"The National Tree Christmas lighting?" Will Solace walked in. "Nice."

"Jason and Piper might like to go. I know that Frank and Hazel have a date that night and Leo and Calypso are also doing something." Percy looked over at Will.

"What? Oh, Annabeth, yeah. You're good to go, just take it easy. Ambrosia and nectar did the trick." Will looked over at me. "Good luck up there, I heard the crowds are terrible."

I laughed. "How about backstage? You heard about it there?"

"Well, Percy, Emma? How about it?" Annabeth stood up.

"I'm in!" Percy exclaimed.

"Sure!" I answered. "Pack and meet at my house as fast as you can, okay? With Jason and Piper, and Thalia and Nico if they want to come?"

"Thalia's with the Hunters and Nico's... busy. But sure." I had a feeling there was something about Nico they wouldn't tell me.

"Lillian? You wanna come?" I asked.

"I wanna stay here, sorry." Lillian shrugged.

I nodded and went home.

* * *

When I got back to my house, I grabbed my blue suitcase and threw my winter clothes in it. Five shirts, five pants, other clothes, shoes, jacket, shampoo, conditioner, makeup, toothbrush, toothpaste, other random stuff... I threw my phone and charger in my backpack, along with some food. I changed into a green long-sleeved shirt and jeans as my 'red carpet' look. I checked my makeup and the time- 4:30. I saw a car pull up in my driveway. Great!

I was just tugging my suitcase down the stairs when Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper walked in. I waved.

"Um, Emma, all that for a few days?" Percy eyed my suitcase.

I laughed. "You don't know me well then. To the airport!"

"Nice house." Annabeth looked around. "Good architecture."

"Thanks." I smiled, pulling my suitcase down the last few steps. "Let's go."

The rest of it was actually boring. None of us got mobbed, nothing big really happened- until we landed. Cameras were everywhere. Finally, we got down to the hotel.

"Ugh, I hate them." Piper leaned against the wall.

"Hey, you five, do you mind sharing a room? Two king size beds, one pull-out couch..." My mom looked over at us.

"Sure," Annabeth replied. "Thanks for letting us tag along, Mrs. Knight."

"No problem, sweetie!" My mom turned back to the lady at the desk, then us. "Room 504. I'm in room 503. And there's one key for each of you."

"Thanks, mom," I replied. We all walked over to the elevator and then we went into our room.

"So, who's sleeping with who?" Percy asked.

"Let's just do couples," I replied. "No doing anything naughty."

"Of course..."

Something told me they were lying.


	17. National Christmas Drama

**Review more please? :D**

* * *

I stood backstage with my VIP pass around my neck while my mom sang her #1 hit _What Did We Do_. Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper stood around me.

"I'm cold," Annabeth shivered. She was wearing a cute blue winter coat.

Percy pulled her close. "Better?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look at me."

I was wearing a jean jacket and long blue strapless dress. "It's colder then it- oh my god, how is Legally Blonde relevant...?"

"She's doing what?" Piper asked.

"She's probably publicly announcing our play!" I hissed. "And probably going to make me sing _So Much Better_ , aka my solo!"

"Oh, great, we have to sing too?!" Jason asked. He and Piper were in the ensemble.

"Pretty much," Annabeth replied.

"I don't have to sing, ha." Percy smirked.

"You're in the chorus part a little bit." I smirked.

"Crap."

"Come on down, Emma, Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper!" my mom cheered.

"It's showtime." I rolled my eyes.

We all walked out and smiled. The lady from the news was there- Hailey Barwell?

"I'm Hailey Barwell, reporting live from the National Christmas Tree!" Hailey smiled. "I'm here live with Sarah and Emma Knight! Emma, who are your friends? Is that soon-to-be Olympic swimmer Percy Jackson? And Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean?"

"Hi, Hailey!" I smiled. "Yes to both. Meet Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson, is it true you've broken up with Annabeth and are dating?" Hailey asked.

"They did! Percy and Emma is official!" A tall, slim figure came walking up to us. She pulled her hood down and revealed platinum blonde hair. "I'm Abby Jensen, and I go to the same school as Emma, Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth."

"Percy and Emma are totally together! They've just been discrete about it!" Abby smiled.

"Abby, I thought you were busy today," I lied.

"No! That's tomorrow! Selfie!" Abby took a picture with us. "How could I miss my best friend singing a song on _LIVE TELEVISION?!_ "

Annabeth gulped. "Hello, Abby."

I rolled my eyes.

My mom smiled. "Let's see you sing, Emma! And the rest of you."

"Sure." I grabbed a microphone and glared at Abby. Everyone else had one, too.

"Oh, hey, list's over here." My mom smirked and pointed to a paper on the wall. Percy sighed a little.

 _"All of this time I planned, I'd be patient and you would love me again..."_ I sang as Annabeth did the dance. _"You'd come to respect my mind and at last you'd find you could love me again..."_

When I got the the long _"than before,"_ the whole crowd was smiling.

"Yeah!" I smiled, and Annabeth jumped up.

The crowd started cheering. I smiled, we all took hands and bowed.

"Emma and Percy is official?" Hailey asked.

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed as Abby said, "Totally!"

"Which is it?" Hailey pressed. "Percy? Emma?"

"It's canon!" Abby exclaimed. "I have proof!"

She held up her phone which had that picture of us kissing from the truth-or-dare game, but everything looked photo-shopped. I couldn't believe Abby still had that picture...

"This was taken half of a year ago! And it's photo-shopped! Like I'd wear red and yellow in the same outfit!" I laughed.

"I'm Annabeth's boyfriend," Annabeth smiled.

"She is," I added.

As if to make it official, Percy grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. Abby rolled her eyes, unknown to the camera. The entire crowd gasped.

"Ooh!" Hailey squealed.

"What?!" Abby gasped. "But- then he's cheating on you, Annabeth!"

"I don't believe you." Annabeth replied calmly, although I could see her squeezing Percy's hand.

"Oh, well then. I'll see you later." Abby sent us a charming smile and walked off. "I've got to get going to a dinner party."

"Well, Emma, who's your boyfriend? Jacob?" Hailey asked.

"Jason," Jason corrected.

"I'm single," I replied. "Single and proud."

"Have you ever been together?" Hailey asks.

"No," both Percy and I replied.

"Who's the most important person in your life besides your girlfriend or boyfriend?" someone in the audience calls.

"My mom," Percy said immediately. "She's always been there for me."

"My dad," Piper answered.

"My sister Thalia," Jason answered.

"I actually don't know, I have a lot of them..." Uh oh, my turn now. I have to lie and say my parents, or else I'll look like a jerk...

"My mom," I lied. "My mom's awesome."

"Aww! So sweet!" Hailey smiled. "It's time for our next performance by... Taylor Swift!"

We all smiled and walked off the stage, where my mom smiled even more. "Good job! Emma, sorry I can't do Christmas with you."

"That's okay," I lied again. "I'm going over to Percy's."

My mom walked off and Percy sighed. "Abby strikes back."

"Let's make a reality TV show, why don't we?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We'll call it _Girls and Guys of Goode High."_ I laughed. "And it'll star us."

"That's actually pretty good," Piper replied.

"Episode One: _Annabeth at Goode part 1._ " I laughed even harder. "Description for Netflix- Annabeth Chase, your ordinary demigod, comes to Goode High to be with her boyfriend Percy Jackson."

"And what she doesn't know is that the Abby Jensen, the best friend of Queen Bee Emma Knight, is trying to set Emma up with Percy. But what no one expects is for Emma to find out she's a demigod- and host a sleepover on the same day!" Annabeth added.

"Episode Two: _Annabeth at Goode part 2._ " Percy said. "After the dare from Abby Jensen, Emma finds Percy and helps him and Annabeth get together. They then go Pegasus riding."

"Episode Three: _Emma's Birthday!_ " Piper added. "Emma meets the Seven- Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo along with Thalia and Nico. But when Abby and Annabeth fight for Percy, who wins?"

"We so need to do this," I replied.

"Yeah, we should. Oh, Emma, you free on New Year's Eve?" Percy asked. "We're all going to watch the ball drop in Times Square. We'll be there when it opens up to the public."

"Oh, I'm busy, sorry." I smirked. Me, Cami Caudill, Savannah O'Brien and Sabrina Meadows were all performing a few new pop songs we wrote. They were going to bring their un-famous mortal friends onstage, so I decided then and there to bring up my demigod friends. All of us were celebrity kids and good friends who didn't see each other much, due to celebrity-ness. Cami was the daughter of Jamie Caudill (famous director), Savannah who was the daughter of Lillian O'Brien (an inventor) and Sabrina who was the daughter of Casey Meadows (an architect/writer). I had seen Casey Meadows books in Annabeth's backpack...

"Okay." Percy shrugged. "Just join us if your plans change."

"I don't think they will," I replied mysteriously and smirked.


	18. Merry Christmas!

**Can you guys REVIEW more? :) xoxo sorry im annoying xD**

* * *

Christmas Eve was tonight. Percy had said to wear something nice, just not like a prom dress. I settled on a dark red dress with one strap. My hair was in a straight ponytail and I just had on eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara.

Percy had said "big group gifts," but I had a card for each of them with $100 (including Percy's parents) inside and a scrapbook (one for each of us) with all of us- even Nico. I had collected pictures from Instagram, my phone, Facebook and whatever else I could think of. I grabbed my blue pea coat from my closet, snuck out and went to Percy's.

I knocked on Percy's door, and his mom answered. "Hello, Emma. Come on in."

"Thanks, Mrs. Blowfis." I smiled, walked in, set my coat on the coat rack and sat down on the couch by Annabeth after setting the cards and wrapped scrapbook down by the tree.

"Looks like everyone's here!" Mrs. Blowfis said, handing everyone presents. "Just open all at once, they're all the same."

I opened mine to find blue candy, and Percy cheered. "Awesome! Thanks, mom! Oh, and Emma, blue food is like our tradition."

I laughed. "Nice! Thank you, Mrs. Blowfis."

"You're welcome, sweetie," she replied. "Who's next?"

"Percy, Nico and I got these for you guys." Annabeth smiled and handed each of us (besides Percy, Nico and herself) each a small box, big enough for a book. "They're all different."

We all opened them and found different books. Mine was _The Hunger Games._ I had once mentioned to Annabeth I'd like to read it, and she remembered.

"Percy, bro!" Jason exclaimed, giving Percy a high five. He held up his book, _Divergent._

"Gods, Annabeth, I didn't think you'd remember! Thanks!" I gave her a hug.

Everyone was thanking Percy and Annabeth, and Thalia walked over to me. " _The Hunger Games._ Not bad, except it has too many guys in it."

"We'll go next. Jason, Thalia and I did these." Piper stood up and handed everyone but herself, Jason and Thalia presents. They were pretty light and small...

We opened them to find a ncklace that showed symbolism of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter united. It was purple and orange, with "SPQR" and "CH-B" written in the circular pendant.

"Wow, Piper, how'd you get this?" Annabeth asked.

"This is beautiful!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Wow..." Calypso hooked hers on her neck.

"I wonder what the mortals would see if we wore these in public?" Thalia asked, pulling out a replica from her pocket. "We have them, too."

"This is... amazing..." I looked at the chain and the pendant.

Piper laughed. "Emma, I know purple and orange look bad together, but that's okay."

"Sure." I replied. "I don't really care if they go together or not. It's beautiful and I love it."

The rest of the gift-giving turned out like that. I got a moonlace plant from Leo and Calypso (from Ogygia, her old island prison), a Camp Jupiter t-shirt from Frank and Hazel (and Jason) and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt from everyone else. I was the only one who didn't have one. (And I had just realized it!)

"Ooh, you'll look so good in it!" Piper exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I smiled. "And I've got a gift for all of you. I know it's not much but..."

I handed out the envelopes- Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, Nico, Mrs. Blowfis and Mr. Blowfis, then picked up the scrapbook. They all opened at the same time, and the reactions were priceless- _oh-my-gods_ looks, squealing, screaming...

"Wow. Emma, this is great!" Annabeth hugged me. "Mortal money always comes in handy!"

"Percy! Bro! We can get all the coffee we need now!" Jason and Percy did that guy back slap thing.

"Oh, no, Jason, you are not buying any coffee!" Piper snapped.

"Thanks, sweetie! You didn't have to!" Mrs. Blowfis gave me a hug.

"You're welcome." I smiled. "And Jason, I don't want to see you on coffee..."

"It's not a pretty scene." Piper replied. "He was literally bouncing off the walls!"

"Oh my gods!" I laughed. "I actually should have seen that!"

"What's this?" Percy walked over and took his scrapbook and passed out the others.

"Open it," I urged.

All ten of them opened the scrapbooks. Collective gasp from all of them was probably heard everyone.

"Oh my gods!" Hazel exclaimed. "Where'd you get all these pictures anyway?"

"Anywhere I could find them," I replied.

"Hey, look, there's us after Leo came back!" Annabeth pointed.

"Hey! How'd you get that?" Calypso pointed to a picture of her and Leo at camp. "It looks amazing!"

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. "Where'd you get this picture of you beating me?!"

"I have my ways." I smirked.

Suddenly Mr. Blowfis gasped and we all turned to him. "Sally...?"

"What's happening?" Percy asked.

"Percy, you're going to be a brother." Mrs. Blowfis smiled.

"Oh my gods..." Percy's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Annabeth gave him a hug.

"Nice, bro!" Jason exclaimed.

Most of us (except Nico) were jumping up and down madly, congratulating Percy. Nico was the shadowy, mysterious type and the rest of us were more peppy. I smiled. "Congrats, Percy."

"I'm four months in," Mrs. Blowfis continued. "We don't know the gender yet."

"Hey, I'm surprised Abby hasn't bothered us." Percy noted.

Thalia looked out the window. "Um... I think she has."

"You just had to say something, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'll go." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat. "I've got to head home anyways. It's me they want."

"You shouldn't have to deal with this by yourself. We'll go," Percy offered.

I shook my head. "Nah. I've been doing it all my life. I might go to Time's Square for New Year's Eve... maybe I'll see you there."

"You sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Thanks for the great Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Blowfis."

And with that, I walked out into the crowd, where I was mobbed by questions, most of them involving New Year's Eve, Percy and Annabeth or something about my personal life. Most of them called Annabeth either 'Annabelle', 'Ava Belle', 'Anna' or 'Annie.'

"Emma! What will you be singing on New Year's Eve?" _I hope they didn't hear that..._

"Emma! Did Annabelle steal Percy?" _Uh, we were never dating._

"Emma! Who's your secret crush?!" _Um, no one._

"Emma! Is your play fun?" _Sort of, if we could actually do something right!_

"Emma! What do you and Abby do together?" _Nothing! We hate each other! Or at least I hate her._

"Emma!" "Emma!" "Emma!"

After answering like 50 questions, I smiled and turned around. "Bye."

My limo sped away into the night.


	19. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_**NEW YEAR'S CHAPPIE! Extra long in honor of my birthday (August 3) haha. I'm 14! Reviews please?**_

* * *

I stood backstage with Cami, Savannah and Sabrina. We all wore matching dresses- dark purple two-strap dresses that came past our knees and silvery glitter stilettos. We'd eventually quick-change into silver one-strap dresses that came past our knees (barely). The silver one was under the purple dress. They looked AWESOME. (And then there were the other costume changes we had.)

We were doing an awesome mix of a few songs we wrote- _My Style, Fun With My Friends, Awesome Factor_ and _Dream._ They were all pop songs and we'd be changing costumes after _Fun With My Friends_ and _Awesome Factor_ , then right before _Dream_ we'd slip on nightgowns, but then I'd take mine off. I think everyone changed costume once during their song, except during _Fun With My Friends_ \- we'd stay the same...

I felt like I was at the Superbowl performing with my best friends- and in a way I kind of was. We were singing, we were dancing, we had awesome costumes, a costume change, crazy sparkly high heels and four different songs we sang, even if they were kind of short. But we didn't have background dancers or all the costume changes

"This is going to be, like, SO awesome!" Cami exclaimed. She was all about the _'awesome factor.'_

"I know! We look so good!" Savannah exclaimed. She was the queen of fashion and had started thinking about her own line!

"Who cares what we look like?" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Let's have some fun!"

Sabrina was the fun one, and I squealed. "This will be so fun!"

"Now presenting Cami Caudill, Savannah O'Brien, Sabrina Meadows and Emma Knight!"

We all ran onstage in our matching outfits, and Sabrina set her hand on her hip. "HELLO, TIMES SQUARE!"

Our music began to play and we ran into formation. I felt like I was performing at the Super Bowl's halftime show! I could even see Percy, Annabeth and all of them, shocked. Luckily, they were really close to the front.

"EMMA?!" "CAMI?! "SABRINA?!" "SAVANNAH?!"

 _"Oh, god, I don't know,"_ Savannah began to sing, _"if I can dress and impress..."_

 _"My style is me, whatever I want to be!"_ Cami, Sabrina and I sang.

 _"My style is me!"_ Savannah sang, dancing with us. She ran offstage, around and then emerged with a sleek white dress.

"MY STYLE!" all four of us screamed, each striking a pose. Savannah would run offstage and then change back into the purple dress...

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"I can't believe Emma's up there! She looks like she's actually happy!" I exclaimed. "And that's Casey Meadows' kid Sabrina, the one singing!"

Percy looked confused. "Who? And this is really good!"

"Sabrina, daughter of Casey Meadows. The one with the dirty blonde hair?" I replied, but Percy didn't get it. "She's a famous architect! And that girl right there- the redhead- I think she's the daughter of Lillian O'Brien, one of the famous demigods who have avoided monsters."

"That's Jamie Caudill's kid, the platinum blonde," Piper pointed at the blonde girl in the background on Emma's left. "I met her before, and she can be snobby. Jamie Caudill once directed one of my dad's movies."

"This is really good," Frank said.

"Who knew Emma would be here?" Jason asked.

Suddenly the beat stopped and Sabrina took center stage. I noticed her eyes on the huge board behind her- they were blueish gray. Emma, Cami and Savannah all stood up by her. Emma looked really good- those blue highlights Aphrodite gave her either weren't coming out or she kept dying them blue. I was going with the first option- Aphrodite didn't really have a good sense of time when it came to beauty- her slogan was "Look good all the time."

"So, this song is, like, called _Fun With My Friends._ But we can't, like, sing this song without our friends, can we?" Sabrina asked. "We're going to, like, bring our friends up here. We're going to call them up! Caroline? Logan? Jay?"

"Amelia? Hailey? Evelyn? Rae? Boden?" Cami called out. Four girls and one guy squealed and walked towards their way towards the stage.

"Hannah? Bailey? Jayden? McKenzie? Hayden?" Savannah called.

Finally it was Emma's turn, and she looked straight at us. "Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Thalia, Nico and Calypso?"

"Wow, that's a lot!" Cami exclaimed.

"I have a lot of friends!" Emma shrugged, helping Piper up.

"Oh, and by the way, it's like, totally fine to not come up here if you have stage fright." Sabrina laughed.

"Come on, Annie," Percy whispered, lifting me up.

Once I was onstage, Emma and I helped Jason and Percy up. Nico, Thalia, Frank and Hazel had decided to stay where they were.

"Okay, so all you do, is just, like, dance!" Sabrina exclaimed. "And don't worry! I can't, like, dance either. It's freestyle!"

"Emma, how much heel are you wearing, you're taller then me and I'm past 6 feet!" Jason hissed in her ear. Emma shrugged.

The music started and one of the girls (Sabrina?) began to sing, although she wasn't as good as Emma. _"Just wanna party all night, but that may cause a fright!"_

Most of the people onstage were actually dancing. The tune was pretty basic and it repeated. Soon, Jason, Piper, Percy and I were all jumping around and smiling. It was like when Jason was on coffee.

 _"I just wanna have fun with my friends, fun with my friends! Party until the night ends!"_ the main part sang.

 _"Fun with friends!"_ the extra voice sang. _"Party til day!"_

It's like in those new pop songs that Emma showed me- like in Taylor Swift's Blank Space. When the chorus happens- the main part- there's this other background vocal, but I noticed it only happened after the second verse. That's what they were doing.

At the end of the song, Percy twirled me once and everyone cheered. I looked over at Emma and her famous friends- all four of them had their back to each other, all facing forward.

The crowd cheered even louder and Cami smiled. "Okay, thanks for joining us, guys!"

We all smiled and waved as we hopped off the stage. It was actually a really tall stage- maybe five feet tall. Nico was still as in the shadows as he could get with us.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed.

"That was really cool," I added.

"Bro, the girls were all over you!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey, look, it's Cami's turn." Piper pointed up on the stage, where Cami was in the center. "I wonder when Emma will take center stage."

"Probably next, all the others have had their turn," I answered.

All the girls gathered around Cami, then spun off in different directions. We cheered. Cami had changed her dress somehow- she was now wearing a green strapless dress.

 _"Awesome factor, just keep on being cool!"_ Cami sang. I noticed the others had all changed into dresses like Cami's.

"That was impressive," Thalia noted. "And fast. I haven't even seen the Hunters who wake up really late change that fast."

"Awesome!" Cami exclaimed, striking a pose. Her dress had changed again, now a one-strap rainbow dress.

The next number started instantly after that with Emma. All of us (okay, minus Nico) cheered. The entire spotlight was on her.

 _"I'm standing here, in the lights,"_ Emma sang. _"They're like, so bright. And I wonder if I'm sleeping..."_

 _"Is she sleeping?"_ the other three girls sang quietly.

"Oh, wait! I'm not!" Emma exclaimed. _"This isn't a dream! Or some crazy scheme! I'm here on the red carpet..."_

 _"On the red carpet,"_ the others echoed.

 _"And I gotta look like I should stay,"_ Emma sang, running through two doors. I guessed it was her 'closet.' _"No, no, no, no, no... YES! Just let me pay..."_

Emma ran out in a fabulous blue sweetheart neckline. Cami and Emma acted like stars while Savannah and Sabrina acted like fans.

 _"I see... all eyes on me... and suddenly, it's like my dream..."_ Emma sang.

Emma continued singing and dancing. She must have been so cold in that dress- short, two strap... I kind of wished I could be up there performing but if it was a solo I'd probably freak out.

"Not your type, Nico?" Percy looked over at Nico.

"That was months ago, Percy," Nico muttered.

 _"I'm living a dream..."_ Emma sang, holding out the note.

"She's living a dream, living a dream, living a dream..." the others echoed.

"Yeah!" All four of them jumped up and high-fived. Cami, Savannah and Sabrina had changed back into the silver one-strap dress.

Everyone (but Nico, who just clapped) cheered wildly. I was jumping up and down.

"Thank you!" All four of them curtsied and waved.

"Two minutes until the ball drops!" Jason screamed.

"Come on, let's party!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Awesome factor?! Infinity!" Cami screamed.

Emma grabbed my arm and pulled me onstage. I grabbed Percy. Jason and Piper climbed onstage. Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Thalia and Nico (with some help from us) jumped onstage too.

 **"SELFIE!"**

All four girls pulled out their cameras and took pictures. We looked up at the ball- it read 1:10. Ten seconds later, the countdown began.

 **"59! 58! 57! 56!"**

Emma had swapped dresses again, into the original silver one-strap, and ran over to me. "Gods, you're short when I've got heels."

I laughed. "Ha ha..."

 **"46! 45! 44! 43!"**

"I can't wait for the new year." Percy smiled and hugged me.

"Oh!" Emma smirked and ran over to her friends.

"Is she getting mistletoe?" I asked.

"Probably," Percy replied.

"I'll kiss you anyways if she doesn't." I smiled.

 **"30! 29! 28! 27!"**

"To the Olympics this summer." Percy smiled. "We just have to get Zeus' permission so he won't shoot us demigods out of the sky."

"When did you turn smart?" I asked.

 **"19! 18! 17! 16!"**

"Ten more seconds!" Emma screamed. All the performers had gathered onstage along with the news people...

 _"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"_

 _ **"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**_

Cheers erupted through Times Square. Emma hugged her celebrity friends and Percy kissed me. It was magical as always- like anything could happen.

"PERCY! Happy New Year, bro!" Jason exclaimed, walking over with Piper.

"Right back at you, bro!" Percy replied.

"Happy New Year to everyone watching at home!" Hailey the news lady was back. "Emma, Cami, Savannah and Sabrina- who came up with that?"

"Hey, Hailey!" Cami exclaimed.

"It was, like, a group effort!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Who wrote the songs?" Hailey asked.

"All of us!" Emma answered.

"We just wrote our own portion and then made some random choreography up," Savannah explained.

"Ah, nice!" Hailey replied. "Were your costumes cold?"

All four of them laughed. "Yeah!"

"Oh, Taylor Swift!" Hailey waved and started walking over. Emma walked over to us.

"Hailey ditched us." Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine by me. She's so nosy."

"That performance was AMAZING!" I exclaimed. "Um, do you know if Casey Meadows is here? She's-"

"A famous architect," the others finished.

"Yeah, do you want me to introduce you to her?" Emma asked.

"Oh my gods! Yes!" I answered.

Emma laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Emma walked me over to Sabrina and Casey Meadows. Sabrina flicked her hair. "Hey, Emma. Who's you're, like, your friend?"

"Hello Emma." Casey smiled. "And...?"

"Casey, meet Annabeth." Emma smiled. "She's one of my best friends and loves architecture.

"Oh, do you?" Casey asked. "Come with me."

Casey and I walked backstage. "You're one of us, aren't you?"

Casey pointed at her eyes, which were gray, and I gasped. "Mrs. Meadows, you're a demigod too?"

She nodded. "I am. Daughter of Athena. And just call me Casey. Emma's a demigod, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I replied. "She knows. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"And I suppose your friends are The 7, Calypso, Thalia and Nico?" Casey asked.

"How did you...?" I asked.

"I've been to camp recently." Casey replied. "Sabrina and I have got to go, but Emma has my contact info."

"Okay!" I replied.

Casey and I walked back to where Emma and Sabrina were, and Sabrina was talking. "Em, I'll see you later.

"Okay, see you Sabby." She smirked.

"Don't call me Sabby!" Sabrina snapped.

"Fine... Sabby." Emma looked over at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Although- do you keep dying your hair blue or is the magic still working?"

"It doesn't want to come out." Emma laughed. "But I think it's cool, so I leave it. Did you have fun?"

"Oh gods, yes." I smiled.

"Emma!" Oh, great, Abby strikes back. "Emma, that dress is adorable! Hello, Anniebelle!"

"Annabeth," I muttered.

Abby looked at me. "Whatever. Anyways, Emma, that was awesome! Gotta go! Love you! Mwah!"

She ran off and Emma just looked at me. "Mwah...? That's new."

"Abby running off without insulting me is new," I replied.

Emma laughed. "Totally. You ready to go home?"

"Nah, but thanks." I replied. "But we're actually going to camp... join us?"

"I wish. I've got parties to go to." Emma's smile dropped. "It's like every year. Do something at Times Square- sometimes, luckily just watching it drop here- and then going to a party. Imagine the Goode High dances with alcohol and a lot crazier, and you've got the general idea."

Goode High dances could be really crazy, and I shuddered. "That's kind of scary- I've never been around drunk people. And this is coming from someone who's been to hell and back."

Emma smiled a little. "Don't worry, I just play it cool. You guys can join me... if you want. But if you're tired, it's fine too."

I kind of wanted to go, but I was pretty tired. "I don't know. I'll ask everyone else. Come on."

We walked back over to the others and Emma explained the party. Nico paled. Thalia made a face.

"So that's a no, then?" Emma asked. "That's fine."

"Sorry," I replied. "And good luck."

"Thanks." Emma smirked and grabbed a black jacket off a coat rack. "I've got to go- and change- again. See you later. I'll come to camp soon."

"Okay, we'll be there!" Piper called.

"Actually, we've got to get back to Camp Jupiter..." Frank corrected.

"Sorry," Hazel added.

"That's okay. Now I really have to get going." Emma cringed. "I'll try and be there tomorrow!"

"Emma? Coming?" someone called

"Coming!" Emma hollered back, waving. "See you!"

Emma jumped off the stage and ran over to her limo. She hopped in and drove off towards the center of New York.

"Anyone else thinking that Emma needs to take a break being a superstar? She looked stressed and tired..." I thought about Emma. She usually looked like stars did on the red carpet- pretty, covered in makeup, in designer outfits, just as if she was ready for someone to snap her picture 24/7.

"She probably was. When you're a superstar's kid- especially if you have two superstar parents- it's not easy. People try to get into your school and take pictures, find out gossip and catch you off guard," Piper explained. "I'm sort of off the hook for the most part since my dad's not as famous as either of her parents and both of my parents aren't famous."

"Do you think she actually wanted to go to that party?" Percy asked.

"I'd say no," Piper answered. "I went to a party with my dad once. It was boring."

"Poor Emma. Anyways, we've got to get back to camp. I wonder what my mom thought of it..." Percy pulled me into a hug.

"She probably thought it was great." I smiled. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Camp was anything but calm. Everyone was running around celebrating a new year. Some of the girls on the Aphrodite Cheer Squad were doing their stunts.

"Oh my gods!" Lillian ran up to me. "You guys were on TV! And so was Emma!"

"Hi, Lillian!" I exclaimed.

"Omigods, Annabeth!" Lillian kept jumping. "You're famous!"

I laughed. "Famous? Not really."

"But you're one of the 7! And Emma's friend!" Lillian exclaimed. "Hi, Percy!"

"Hello, Lillian." He smiled.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Lillian did a splits in the air. "The Aphrodite cabin taught me how to do that!"

"Nice!" I replied.

"Come on! There's a party on the beach!" Lillian started to run off.

Unfortunately, that party was led by Travis and Connor Stoll. They had probably stolen all the food from the mortals and possibly the fireworks too. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, though. The Apollo cabin was doing the music and Nico had slipped off to go be with Will.

"Oh, gods, who let the Stolls run the party?" Percy sighed.

Miranda walked over to us. "Where's Emma?"

"She had a party to go to," Jason replied.

"Darn!" Miranda sighed. "Anyways, you were on TV!"

"Yeah, it was great!" Piper exclaimed.

"I know! If Emma were here, I'd make her do karaoke. The Apollo cabin is hosting karaoke... with help from Nico!" Miranda smirked.

"Miranda!" someone called. "Come on!"

"Coming, Ellie!" Miranda waved to us and ran off.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Percy grabbed my hand. "Into the lake!"

Percy and I jumped into the lake, where he made an air bubble at the bottom, then kissed.

"Hey, Annabeth, what happened with Abby? I saw that..." Percy gave me the knowing look.

"Nothing. She actually didn't bother us, which is not a good sign." I sighed.

"What do you think she'll do?" Percy asked.

"Well, if I was her, I'd try to get myself out of the picture... try to break my confidence. Possibly get me to commit suicide... and then Emma might get blamed, and she'd be sad, pushing her out of the way... and then she might try and get you by force..." I shuddered. "But she can't break me. I have you and everyone else at camp."

"Let's not worry about it right now." Percy smiled.

"Okay... hey, aren't those fireworks?" I asked.

"Let's go see."

Percy and I climbed out of the water, where fireworks burst overhead. One of the Apollo kids was singing _Firework_ as the fireworks burst overhead.

"This is perfect." I smiled.

"A perfect way to end the night," Percy agreed.

"RUN!" someone screamed. "Chiron's coming!"

"I'm guessing Chiron didn't know and we were supposed to be in bed?" Percy suggested.

"Yeah! See you later, Seaweed Brain!" I ran off towards my cabin.

"Bye, Wise Girl!" Percy ran towards his cabin.


	20. The Shooting

**CHAPTER 20! OMGs!**

 **Dedicated to Emma, the girl whom I based the character in the book off of xD**

* * *

I smiled and posed. I was on the red carpet opening of my dad's new movie, _Eclipse._ Annabeth and Percy had come along. I wore a one-strap purple slit gown.

"Emma, this is great, I can't believe you got us here!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I've wanted to see _Eclipse_ since I heard about it!" Percy added.

"No-" I smiled- "problem!"

Suddenly I saw a cloaked figure. I couldn't see under the hood, but Percy and Annabeth weren't paying any attention. Percy was getting more famous- the 16-year-old (or that's how old I _thought_ he was!) soon-to-be Olympic athlete, and his girlfriend Annabeth! Annabeth Chase, the "luckiest girl on Earth" who was "dating a super-hot teen swimmer."

The figure pushed its way to the front, and I recognized something I'd seen a lot before in movies. And I knew just what was happening. _PLEASE BE A DREAM!_ I thought. But after I pinched myself, I decided this was real.

Someone was going to shoot either me, my dad, Percy or Annabeth. And there was a good chance it was option 4, Annabeth, and Abby had either hired someone or was about to do it.

"NO!" I screamed.

It was like a slow-motion movie moment. I knocked Annabeth over just as the gun fired, but I ended up getting shot in the shoulder. (So much for heroine of the movie!) And it hurt like _SHIT._ Seriously.

"Emma?!" Annabeth asked.

"What the hell?" Percy muttered.

The figure tossed down the gun and ran. I could hear people screaming, gasping, maybe fainting, just like in a movie.

"EMMA!" My dad screamed, running over to me. "Oh my god."

"Hey, dad." My sight started getting weird, I don't really know how to describe it, I guess like I was about to pass out. I did that about ten seconds later.

* * *

I tried to move, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes. What I saw? Percy, Annabeth and Will Solace. Wait- what?! Why was I- Then everything came flooding back to me. Abby/the person with the gun trying to kill Annabeth. Me totally failing at looking graceful when I got shot. Why my shoulder still hurt, though not nearly as much.

"Oh, hey, she's awake." Will looked over at Percy and Annabeth. "I'll leave you guys."

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked.

"Like I got shot," I replied sarcastically. "But better."

Percy laughed. "You're almost as sassy as me and Leo!"

"What the hell even happened?" I asked.

"Well, after you got shot, your dad whispered to us, _she's a demigod,_ and then he said he knew how to handle this. We gave you some ambrosia and nectar on the way, then Will took over," Annabeth answered. "Thanks for doing that. "

"Don't mention it." I sat up. "Ugh. Dang shoulder's sore."

"It'll be sore for a few days, that's what Will said," Percy explained.

"Great." I sighed. "How long am I stuck here?"

"Um... maybe two days," Will called from the other room.

"Did you watch the movie?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" Percy replied. "No. We went straight to camp and skipped it. But you've been out for four days and are already the newest news. Here."

Percy handed me a gossip magazine, and I realized it was me on the cover. I actually looked like the heroine. "Hey, I actually look like the heroine in a movie!"

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, you are."

I smiled, opened the magazine and read the headline. "Emma Knight Takes Bullet For Best Friend. Hey, they actually got it right! Emma Knight, 16, took a bullet for her best friend Annabeth- literally. Emma was rushed to the hospital. An inside source says, _'Emma's a fighter. She'll survive.'_ Hey, that's actually right!"

"Yeah, it's the first time it didn't mess up." Percy added. "That I know of. It also has stuff that we said, like that you're brave and nice."

"She might not be able to do Legally Blonde?! But it's like, only February! The play's in, like, May!" I protested.

"Um... Jones said that they had to push it up to February 25, 26, 29 and March 1." Annabeth cringed. "Because of the middle school play."

"FEBRUARY 25?!" I exclaimed. "Oh, gods! We just finished getting set changes down! People don't know their lines and lyrics!"

"Well... it was either that or sooner," Annabeth said.

"Great," I muttered. "We're either going to fail or cancel. I swear Abby was the one who shot me. You probably would've been dead if it hit you, Annabeth. She has pretty good aim."

"Yeah. Will was watching it on TV, and said if it had hit you that Annabeth would be dead," Percy replied. "It would have hit her in the heart."

"I didn't know Abby would take it that far!" I exclaimed. "She's more evil then I thought!"

"I wonder if she'll follow us to the Olympics." Annabeth looked over at Percy.

"Oh, gods, that would be bad." I sighed.

"I hope she doesn't," Percy added.

"She probably would, but she's not that rich," I explained. "She just asks rich. Oh, and my mom said that I could take the plane and you guys to Brazil. I've got the entire top floor booked, which is just like one huge suite, ten rooms, one for each of us. Or you can bring your parents or something. And Percy, didn't you say that we could just hang out on the floor during your events?"

"Yeah," Percy answered. "Wow. That must have cost a lot."

"I guess." I shrugged. "It's worth it for my friends. Percy, you should bring your parents. Your mortal ones."

"Yeah!" Percy exclaimed. "They want to go. But are you sure this will be ok?"

"Yeah, as long as Zeus doesn't blast us out of the sky." I laughed.

"We talked to him, he won't. He swore on the River Styx," Annabeth explained.

"Oh, great. I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"You're happy for someone who got shot." Will walked in. "Percy, Annabeth- out! Emma needs rest!"

"Fine." Annabeth sighed. "Come on Seaweed Brain."

Percy and Annabeth walked out, Will turned off the lights, and I laid alone in the darkness, bored.


	21. Omigods You Guys!

**Hello guys! :3 Ily :D**

* * *

Legally Blonde: The Musical was tonight, and it was all over the news. On the front of the program it said "Starring Emma Knight and Annabeth Chase as Elle and Percy Jackson as Emmett," and on the inside it said I was the voice and she was the visual. It also read "Legally Blonde: the Musical" on the front.

The entire cast read it as "Legally Blonde: the Failed Musical."

The music for Omigod You Guys began to play. Annabeth had her two dresses on and was behind the curtain. Sierra, dressed as Margot, ran onstage and tripped. This play was doomed before it even started.

 _"Dear Elle, he's a lucky guy, I'm, like, gonna cry, I've got tears coming out of my nose!"_

When Annabeth entered, luckily she did not trip, and I began to sing. _"This dress needs to seal the deal, make a grown man kneel, but it can't come right out and say bride..."_

I kept singing as I thought about other stuff. Then, it went black and Carter began to sing.

"Emma! You're on soon!" Percy whispered.

"Oh. Right." I cleared my throat- loudly (on accident!)- and cringed. _"I never thought that I-"_

Carter kept singing, then he started coughing. Alexa nodded and I dropped my voice to sing Carter's part. Alexa could change her voice to match mine in harmony. Carter had a cold, and he had talked to us- since I could reach lower notes, I sang his part and Alexa sang mine. Carter just was up there trying not to cough. Percy gave me an _oh-my-gods-you-can-sing-that-low?!_ look.

 _"You and I... should break up!"_ I sang.

"You can sing that low?!" Percy whisper-exclaimed.

"SHH!" someone shushed really loudly.

The curtain closed, luckily. _Daughter of Delta Nu_ was on soon, then _What You Want._ What I wanted? For this play to not fail!

* * *

"Someone serious!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Someone lawyerly! Someone who wears black even when nobody's dead! Girls, I have a-"

"Completely brilliant plan!" Annabeth and I both said.

 _"What you want, Warner, what you want is me!"_ I sang. _"But you need to see me in a brand new domain! Well, it's plain! Warner, in a different setting, you'll see you're getting all of this plus a brain! I'll meet you there at Harvard with a book in my hand! Big sturdy book, big wordy book! Full of words I'll understand, and right then! Is where you'll see it too, Warner, what you want is right in front of you!"_

 _"Step one, he's off to Harvard Law, so I get in there too!"_ I squealed.

"Step-"

 _CRASH!_ It sounded like someone had fallen on the stairs. I kept singing. #TheShowMustGoOn!

I heard the sounds of someone in heels loudly getting up as I kept singing.

"This play is doomed. And I'm going to mess up." Percy sighed.

"I'm singing like half of the play!" I whispered. It was Kate's solo. "So... yeah!"

From there, the play was actually going pretty smooth. No one messed up, although Annabeth had a close call with a quick change. Soon it was my favorite solo scene: _So Much Better._

And then Jones just had to mess things up. The music started halfway into the song, and I picked up where he started. _"It's like making love with you all night! No, wait! It feels so much better, hello much better, it's oh, oh, oh oh, oh. Much better! And I am so much better then before!"_

 _"Guess she's so much better then before, yes she's so much better then before!"_ the chorus sang.

Soon the Greek Chorus (with no demigods- that we knew of!) was on, and the long note was coming. Most of the people backstage (cough _Percy_ cough) were watching me do my random dancing.

I grabbed my phone. _"HEY MOM! Look at my name in black and white! Your daughter's doing something right! And I feel so much better... I'll be there on Monday, nine o'clock! And then we will see who walks the walk! No, no! I can't wait! I will be their at eight! When they unlock the doors..."_

Half of the people were air-clapping and one whispered, "Go Emma!"

"OH! OH! I'll even dress in black and white! See, I have not begun to fight! And you'll go-" I sang.

"Woah!" the Greek Chorus exclaimed.

 _"Much better!"_

"Hello!"

 _"Much better!"_

 _"And soon all y'all gonna know much better!"_ I smirked backstage. "That I am so much better..."

 _"I am so much better,"_ the Greek Chorus echoed.

 _"I am so much better..."_ I repeated.

 _"I am so much-"_ the Greek Chorus echoed.

Then someone messed up and said "better" while the rest of us sang, _"I am so much better..."_

 _"Than before!"_ I sang, still doing my mini-dance, ignoring everything else.

And then as the Greek Chorus was singing their "ah" notes, someone tripped and fell. They were turning around spelling out "ELLE WOODS" on hoodies. I did a mental face-palm.

"YEAH!" I exclaimed.

The curtain closed and I heard footsteps climb onto the stage.

"And now for an intermission!" Jones exclaimed. He then ran backstage where he found all of us. "In _Serious,_ who coughed? In _What You Want,_ who tripped? Just now, who said better? Who tripped?"

No one raised their hand and Jones sighed. "Fine, fine, don't admit it. But the second half of the play should be better!"

Jones stormed out and Annabeth sighed. "I almost fell in _So Much Better._ "

"Yeah, and my voice almost cracked," I replied.

"You did fine." Alexa patted me on the back.

* * *

I would like to say the second half of the play was better (so much better even?) but it had a lot of screw-ups too. Way more then the first half, too! _In Whipped Into Shape,_ Brooke tripped over her jump rope. _During Take It Like A Man,_ Percy couldn't change fast enough. In _Bend and Snap,_ someone tripped. In _Legally Blonde,_ Annabeth actually slapped Callahan. (Oops?) In _Legally Blonde Remix,_ Vivienne's voice cracked. (YES! ABBY'S VOICE CRACKED!)

The finale and bowing was the biggest disaster. People couldn't find their graduation robes and more voices cracked. Vivienne started coughing during her lines. And I forgot a few words of my solo. And Annabeth stumbled on her heels. The bowing was terrible. The girls who usually didn't wear heels were trying to run across the stage and stumbling (read- falling flat on their faces). Annabeth and I both entered at the same time. I was wearing a pink one-strap dress and she was wearing a pink lawyer suit.

"THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" someone screamed.

"READ THE PROGRAM, IDIOT!" someone else screamed.

Annabeth and I curtsied together. "That was fun."

"I know, right?" I whispered back. "Except we failed."

We all did one cast bow and pictures were snapped. Then we walked outside where our friends congratulated us. Percy's parents came (and mine didn't).

"Hey, mom!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Percy, you did so well!" she exclaimed. "You all did!"

"Thanks!" all of us replied.

"EMMA!" Alexa walked over. "That was so fun!"

"I know!" I laughed. "Even if Jones does yell at us for messing up. But we tried and he did spring it on us."

Then the press let loose and most of the girls all started posing and looking cute. Us demigods sighed along with Percy's parents. Abby walked over to us and put her arm around me.

"Hey Emma! Annabeth!" And after a moment with a dreamy look she added, "Percy."

Percy sighed. "I have a girlfriend."

"I know, but can't I talk to you?" Abby asked.

"I guess." Percy gritted his teeth, and I _so_ wanted to smack her.

"Ah, the fantastic four!" Hailey was back. "Emma, Percy, Abby and Annabeth!"

"Hailey," all of us replied flatly.

"I can't stay long, but I do have a few questions from our viewers that were randomly selected. From EmmaKRocks on Twitter- What's your favorite song in the play and why?" Hailey asked.

"The finale! I get to kiss Annabeth!" Percy replied.

"Same here!" Annabeth added.

"Legally Blonde Remix! My solo!" Abby flipped her hair.

"So Much Better." I smiled. "My favorite solo, plus it's fast-paced."

"From Percabeth12 on Twitter, for Percy, Annabeth and Emma- During the Olympics, can I have a picture with you? ~Hannah xx"

"Sure!" Percy, Annabeth and I exclaimed, then laughed.

"I'm not going." Abby gritted her teeth. "I can't."

"From Reese24685 on Twitter- Who's the Queen in your clique? (I know every clique has a queen)."

"Emma!" Every student at Goode High exclaimed and turned towards me.

I blushed and shrugged. "I guess."

"From MyShipperHeart, for Emma- Percy Jackson Series?"

"Never read it," I answered. "But I will!"

A timer beeped and Hailey ran off. Annabeth sighed. "Good! She's gone."

"Okay, what do you say we get out of here before Jones yells at us?" I asked.

"Camp?" Jason suggested.

"Okay, I'll go convince Jones." I shrugged.

"Use your charm speak," Piper suggested.

"How?" I asked.

"Um... just put power into it," Piper shrugged. "I don't really know, it just comes to me. I'll help you later."

"Okay." And with that I walked over to Jones.

"Hello, Elle." Jones sighed. "What is it?"

"I have to go." I sounded more confident then I thought, and I could feel myself telling me to leave. "And now."

"Okay." Jones sounded like he was in a trance. "Goodbye. Show up tomorrow."

As soon as we could, we said goodbye to Percy's parents and hopped in my limo, where I smirked. "I think the charm speak worked."

"Yeah, it did," Piper agreed.

"Guys? You blew it with the Percy Jackson series." I groaned.

"The author's a son of Athena, my half-sibling," Annabeth explained. "He changed our birthdays and some of the events in the books. He's currently writing the third one and the series has gone viral. Hecate, goddess of magic, enchanted the books to tell us where new demigods are and if they need help. The cover story is that he based the characters off us, but the plot is all made up."

"Made up." Percy laughed.

"Way cool," I replied. "But I'm not in it, right?"

"No," Annabeth answered. "This is us until the Titan war, and then Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel come in during the next series- Heroes of Olympus. That's before we met you."

"Gaea," I remembered. "You killed Gaea."

"Not killed. We just destroyed her physical form," Leo explained. "And then I died, then came back to life."

"Um... What?"

Everyone but me (and Nico, who was silent) laughed.

"It's complicated."

* * *

 **Oh hey guys! Yeah, I know some of this is not like it was in the books...**


	22. What The Hell

**Rate and Review? PWEASE?**

* * *

"Hey, Emma!" Piper called. "There's a party going on down by the lake!"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'll be down at the lake in a minute."

"Okay," Piper replied.

I grabbed a bright purple bikini, threw on my cover up and ran down towards the lake where most of the camp was. Music was playing and some of the Apollo kids (or I assumed) looked like they were preparing to perform.

"EMMA!" Miranda ran over. "You look great! And I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Hey! Do you want to go to the Olympics? I know my friend Jessica can't..."

"Yes!" Miranda exclaims. "I'm so there!"

"Yeah! Since the Olympics start in July, we won't go until then." I replied. "The Seven, Thalia, Nico and Calypso are going too."

"Awesome!" Miranda replied. "Hey, let's jump off the dock!"

"So there!" I replied. "You first!"

Miranda ran over and jumped off the dock, cannonballing into the lake. "By the way- it's like twelve feet deep right here!"

"I have to see this!" Annabeth called from the water.

"DO IT!" Percy called.

"DO A FLIP!" a girl called.

"DIBS ON HER!" a boy called.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the boy's twin replied.

I started running off the dock, then jumped, flipped and landed in the water with a perfect dive. I came up laughing.

"That was epic!" Miranda exclaimed.

"That was fun!" I replied. "Come on, let's go again!"

Miranda and I climbed onto the dock, where Percy and Annabeth had joined us. Percy was trying to get Annabeth to jump off.

"Please, Wise Girl?" Percy pleaded.

"No!" Annabeth replied. "I've gone swimming, Seaweed Brain, but I am not jumping in!"

"Please?" Percy gave her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Annabeth repeated, folding her arms and looking away.

"Fine, then we'll push you!" I pushed her off the dock. She shrieked and fell in.

"WHAT THE HELL?! EMMA KNIGHT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" It would've been a better threat if she wasn't laughing. I laughed along until Percy pushed me in.

"What the hell?" I looked up at Percy, and Miranda was laughing. Annabeth and I both climbed out and I realized _What The Hell_ by Avril Lavigne was playing...

 _"All my life, I've been good, but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell?"_ I did a mini-dance and pushed Percy in. _"All I want is to mess around... and I don't really care if you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby baby! All my life I've been good but now, woah I'm thinking what the hell?!"_

"What the hell?" Miranda laughed. "I love that song!"

"It applies to right now so much!" I laughed.

Percy was still in the water laughing and the rest of my friends joined us.

"What the hell?" Jason asked.

All of us just laughed even harder, and the chorus of the song came on again. It was hilarious and jumping off the dock had turned into who could stay on the dock the longest. No one really pushed Nico, though.

"I win!" Hazel cried.

Percy summoned a wave and traded places with her. "No, I do."

"What the hell?"

"I know, right?"

We all climbed back onto the dock, soaking wet, and Miranda cried, "Hey! Nico's still dry!"

"No, wait, I ca- _AHH!"_

Miranda pushed Nico in and Percy dove in to save him. Nico ended up coughing on the dock, and all of us just stood there. Miranda had run off.

"Oh gods, you okay Nico?" Hazel asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah."

"What the hell... Miranda?" Percy looked around.

"She ran off," I replied.

"Anyways..." Jason pushed Piper off the dock. I started singing _What The Hell_ on my own. And then someone pushed me off. It was pretty fun and hilarious, yet it kind of made me want to slap someone.

"Oh my gods, this is fun. I sat on the dock and twisted my hair, squeezing the water out.

"You trying to get dry?" Percy asked, and I nodded. Percy touched my hair and all the water disappeared and my hair was blow-dry soft, brushed and dry. I stared at my hair in awe.

"How did you...?" I asked.

"Son of Poseidon," Percy answered, without missing a beat.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Gods, you guys are so lucky."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because you guys have perfect lives!" I replied.

Hazel snorted. "How do we have perfect lives? We're demigods!"

"You're not stalked by the press." I stood up, put one of my hands on my hip, the other behind me head, my nose in the air and then began imitating the press. _"Oh, Emma! Who's your new boyfriend! Oh, Emma! What's your relationship with Percy Jackson? Oh, Emma! Where's Abby? Oh, Emma, did you just buy a **size four** dress?! _ Gods, you have it easy!"

"Size four is skinny, what the hell?" Piper asked. "Some of my cabin wears size four and are really skinny."

I stood on my tiptoes and did a popular girl walk, then flipped around. "Omigod! Size two, is, like, way better! I'm not, like, that fat?"

"You do a really good bitchy girl imitation..." Jason stared at me with wide eyes.

I laughed. "Yeah, I can if I want to."

"I wonder how much you get chased around..." Annabeth gave me a look. "All day?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and it sucks! I kinda wanna be NORMAL just for ONE DAY..."

"Well, maybe mom could help," Piper suggested.

"Really?" I replied.

"Or you could borrow a wig and some new clothes from the cabin," Piper replied.

"I might just do that. I'll use a pen name- Hannah Stefan..." I smiled. "I wonder what it'd be like to be a redhead."

"A redhead, huh?" Piper replied. "You can check the supplies out."

"I'll have to make my own way to school, though... you can't really help... and the school understands if I have some 'superstar' thing..." I smirked. "I'll see you on Monday."

If I had Elsa's cape, braid (and power?,) I'd just grab my cape and turn away. But unfortunately, I did not. So I just smirked and walked off.


	23. Emma Stefan

**omg 0.0 10K READS ILY**

* * *

It was ready. Kathleen Stefan, aka the one and only me, Emma Knight, was going to school. (Originally I had decided on Hannah Stefan but Hannah was an over-used name.) I had actually found a cute ginger wig. I wore a pink t-shirt with jean shorts. I walked into school, looking confident, with one of my old backpacks. Kathleen was unlike Emma- she spoke her mind. And Kathleen didn't have as good fashion sense.

"Who's she?" Whispers spread through the crowd. "What's her name?"

Finally, Jessica walked over to me leading the popular clique (minus the demigods). "Newbie."

"Hi. I'm Kathleen." I smiled.

"Jessica. Third-in-command of our ruler, Queen Emma Knight," Jessica replies.

"Queen Emma Knight?" I asked. "Why's she a queen?"

Actually, I had wanted to ask that for awhile. Jessica rolled her eyes. "She's famous! She's also nice and super awesome. Everyone respects her. Except Abby- she's this jerk who tried to break up her friend Annabeth's relationship with this guy named Percy Jackson. We call her Queen Emma behind her back, since she keeps insisting she's no queen, but she is the real Queen of the Majorettes- which is baton twirling by the way- and Queen of Famousness."

"Cool," I replied.

"Anyways, Emma's friends are _cool_ and _stylish_." Jessica emphasized that... "That shirt... Pink is Wednesdays only."

"Well, sorry, I didn't know." I rolled my eyes. "What if your queen wore pink on other days?"

"Hey, Jessica, be nice!" Sierra, one of my friends, called. "It's her first day."

"Shut up, Sierra!" Jessica snapped. "Anyways, since Queen Emma's not here, and her second in command Annabeth isn't here, the princess becomes the queen. So, to join the populars, you've got to just listen to the queen. And not talk while someone else is talking, unless it's really important like one of us got here."

So that's why everyone was mainly silent.

"That's it?" I asked.

Jessica shrugged. "Yeah. And be nice."

"Great!" This was the Jessica I knew! "Sign me up!"

Jessica smiled and put her hand on her hip. "Welcome to the popular clique."

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I've got gym first period."

"Well, we're going outside. It's Monday. We're playing- AHHH!" Jasmine screamed and pointed at something on the floor.

"What is i- AHHH!" Jessica screamed. "SPIDER!"

All the girls freaked out, including me. I didn't like spiders. They were so... WEIRD! I shuddered.

"What's everyone fr- OH MY GOSH!" Annabeth jumped back at the spider. "Get. It. Away. From. Me. Now."

"Who's she?" I asked the nearest girl- Mia.

"That's Annabeth, Emma's second-in-command." Mia whispered. "She and Jessica are the closest girls to Queen Emma, so they're like the princesses."

"Is this school a monarchy?" I whispered back.

Mia shrugged. "Pretty much. The main rules- respect the Queen and Princesses, don't make them mad, don't break up their relationships. And by the way, everyone wants to be Emma's partner for a class project and stuff. Jessica was nice to Emma on her first day and Percy knew Annabeth. The old princess before Annabeth- Abby- got paired up with Emma in a project, and they hit it off. You just have to get lucky."

"And no one's just asked Emma to be partners?" I asked. "But if she's super nice like you say, she'd say yes, right?"

"Hey, that's actually a good idea, everyone's just been kinda scared..." Mia replied.

"Really?" I replied. "Maybe if you'd ASK her..."

"That's a good idea, Kathleen, I will when she comes back!" Mia smiles. "Oh and by the way, be warned in gym- Emma's always fought over. So if you get captain and pick her, expect a fight, unless the other captain is Percy. He's happy with Annabeth."

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked, faking my lack of knowledge.

"Yeah," Mia continued. "If Percy and Annabeth are doing anything physical and are on the same team- you're going down! If Emma, Percy and Annabeth end up on a team, the other team's screwed. Once, Percy, Annabeth, Emma, Piper- her..." (Mia pointed at Piper) "and Jason, her friend, there-" (Mia pointed at Jason) "got on a team together and they kicked everyone's butt. Really badly."

"What was the score?" I asked. "And the game?"

"It was soccer. Emma plays soccer, she plays midfield and forward, depending on the day. The first game on one of the first days Percy and Annabeth were on the opposite team as Emma. She scored ten goals on Percy, who's a really bad goalie. And the next day that happened. During kickball, always pick Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel or Leo- over there- first." Mia pointed at Frank and Hazel. "Good god, they're amazing kickers and score a LOT of home runs. Emma's also pretty good, but she's not picked first if people actually want a good team. We call those seven I just named The Seven. We're not that original."

"Cool!" I replied.

"Are you done now?" Jessica asked, giving us a look. "It's one of our rules. Don't talk."

"I was telling her about Queen Emma," Mia replied. "When to pick her in gym and not to cross her. Your basic Emma information."

Jessica smiled- not cruelly, though. "Seems important. Go on."

"I'm done," Mia replied.

"Oh, did Mia tell you to never, ever, ever-" Jessica narrowed her eyes. "Never sing Journey in front of Emma. She hates it."

"EW!" I shrieked. "Journey is... AHHH!"

"Glad you agree." Jessica smiled. "Annabeth said she couldn't rule today, she said I could be queen..."

I nodded. "Yes, Queen Jessica."

Jessica's gaze drifted to Mia. "You've got gym. Guide her."

"Sure," Mia replied.

"Okay, see you." Jessica waved us off.

Mia and I ran all the way to gym, where we did dodgeball. I got picked for captain and picked the best team I could, pretending I knew nothing. We ended up winning.

"Nice job!" Mia and I smacked a high five.

* * *

I almost blew my cover in choir because it was, well, _choir!_ I got assigned to the soprano one part, also known as the main melody. We had taken a vote and _Bad Blood_ by Taylor Swift had won. As Emma, I could hit all the notes. As Kathleen, who was 100% soprano, couldn't go lower then like B-flat below the staff. Mia wasn't in choir but Hailey, Jasmine, Rose and Becca were. Hailey was also an alto. Hailey, Jasmne and I/Emma were doing the low part of _Bad Blood-_ I was a major mezzo-soprano.

"Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted. Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted. Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe... And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me," Hailey sang.

Now the sopranos would sing the next part- "Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I!"

"Perfect!" our choir teacher exclaimed. "Who wants to sing with Jasmine and Rose in Emma's place?"

I quietly raised my hand when all the other girls (except Jasmine and Rose) went crazy.

"Kathleen? How about you?" Our choir teacher handed me the lyrics. "This is Emma's copy. Just sing the part highlighted in blue. That's Emma's part."

I nodded and Jasmine started singing the chorus. "'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood!"

"You know it used to be mad love," I sang, almost forgetting not to use my strong voice. That was Emma. I used my light voice like everyone else.

"So take a look what you've done," Rose sang.

"'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood!" Jasmine sang, doing hand movements.

"Hey!" all three of us exclaimed.

I picked up after that. "Now we got problems"

"And I don't think we can solve them!" Rose.

"You made a really deep cut," Jasmine sang.

"And, baby, now we got bad blood! Hey!" all of us sang.

I realized that day that I, Emma Knight, "Queen" of Goode High School, should interact with more girls. Not just Jessica and Annabeth, but everyone in my "clique."


	24. End of the Year

**LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

"I can't believe the year's over! AND the day!" I exclaimed, lying down next to Jessica. We were at a community park that the school was nearby. We had walked- and it was closed off for the day, just for us. We could go anywhere, and it was huge! Technically, we were still in school, but some kids skipped and no one cared anymore.

There was soccer, baseball/softball, flag football, real football, dodgeball, basketball, a group of cheerleaders and a few majorettes had brought their batons (cough _ME_ cough). There was even a skateboarders' section! You name it, they have it!

"Me either," Jessica replied. "It's gone by too fast!"

"Yeah," I replied. "Oh my god, Jess, I can't wait until Brazil!"

"I know!" Jessica squealed. "Wait, what time is it? 1:57? I'm scheduled to play basketball in three minutes! See you, Emma!"

"Bye," I replied. I stood up and grabbed my baton.

"Oh my god! Emma!" Mia slammed into me, scaring me into dropping my baton.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head and grabbing my baton. "What is it, Mia?"

"The playground's open! Come on!" Mia grabbed my arm and dragged me off.

 _"Let me go! Let me go!"_ I sang. _"Make me one with the wind and sky! Let me go! Let me go! I don't want to play tonight! Here I stand, and here I'll stay. It goes on and on..."_

I drove my feet into the ground, but Mia just got a bunch of other girls to help me and dragged me off. I screamed, laughing, finally running along in my heels (which were high heeled tennis shoes. They were blue.)

I officially had no sanity. Goodbye, sanity, I never liked you anyways.

Mia, Rose, Jasmine, Leah and I hung out (read: played) on the playground for awhile, then we noticed the 7 were playing flag football, so we decided to go cheer them on. Mr. Blowfis was cheering on the 7, who had named their team "The Real Percy Jackson and the Olympians." _Wow, original, huh Percy,_ I thought.

"COME ON! PJO!" Mia screamed. That was the series abbreviation: PercyJacksonandtheOlympians.

At halftime, a bunch of other people started running around- literally- the football field. I stood in the middle of it, did a five-spin, and bowed.

"WHOO! GO, GO, PJO!" Mia, Rose, Leah and Jasmine tried to lift Mia (the shortest) into the air. Mia almost fell on her face.

"Woah!" Mia knocked me over, falling on top of me.

"Thanks, a lot!" I laughed.

"Sorry!" Mia replied.

"Nice one." Percy walked out over to us, smirking.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Make me!" Percy replied sassily.

I sighed. "I can't make you."

"Is the game over?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Jason answered. "We won."

"Of course," I replied.

"Oh. My. God! There goes Blake!"

And like that, all the non-demigod girls ditched me.

"What's up with them?" Annabeth asked.

"They're chasing after boys," I answered. "Like they always do!"

"This year has really flown by!" Piper exclaimed.

"And we're going to the Olympics this summer!" Percy added. "Oh, and by the way, my parents can't go. The baby's due date and all that."

 _Oh yeah! I had forgot. Oops?_

"Okay," I replied. "Have they picked a name?"

"Luna," he answered.

"Latin for _moon,"_ Jason said. "I like it."

"My name has a Greek root, so they decided hers should have a Latin root," Percy replied.

"Cute!" Piper squealed.

"I know, right?" I exclaimed. "And by the way, did you guys... cheat?"

"Cheat?" Annabeth asked. "Uh, no. Why do you think...? Oh, our powers! Only me, planning our strategy, if that counts."

"Nah," I replied. "I am so excited for the Olympics!"

"Are your parents going?" Leo asked.

"Busy," I replied. "I'm not sure that 9 teen demigods in Brazil is smart, but whatever!"

"9? There's me, you, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, which is 8. And then there's Jessica and Miranda, which is 10?" Percy asked, confused.

"Seaweed Brain, Jessica's mortal," Annabeth answered.

"Oh yeah, right," Percy replied.

"I wonder what will happen to Goode High's popularity chart if you win," I asked. "Screw my famous parents. Percy's going viral."

"I wonder if you're going to be singing the national anthem," Piper asked.

I laughed. "Me? Nah. Too young. Maybe if I end up writing more hit songs and become the next Taylor Swift or Katy Perry."

"Oh, you will." Jessica walked over. "Don't forget me. I want an autographed picture to sell."

"Selfish!" I exclaimed. "But sure."

Jessica looked on her phone. "Taylor Swift-signed pictures are going for... HOLY CRAP! $29.99!"

"Wow." I rolled my eyes.

"And Percy, you need to sign some stuff and sell it!" Jessica exclaimed, putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Nah," Percy replied. "Wasn't the pool supposed to be open for us?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Whatever. I'm just excited for Rio di Janeiro!"

"Hell, yeah!" Jessica screamed, running over. "Thanks for inviting me, Emma!"

"No problem. You, me, and my other friend Miranda are rooming together." I smirked.

"Ooh, don't let Percy and Annabeth room together... they might _do_ something." Jessica smirked.

That's when the rest of us- except Percy and Annabeth- lost it.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "We. Would. Not."

Percy turned red. "Uh, yeah, we-"

" _SURE,_ bro," Jason replied, laughing.

We probably laughed for at least fifteen minutes. And before I knew it, I was saying goodbye... for now.

"Bye Emma!"

"I'll miss you!"

"Don't do anything bad on the Brazil trip."

"JESSICA!"

Maybe not all goodbyes. But this school year was pretty good. And I was certain Brazil would rock.


End file.
